Darkest Parts of Us
by vickih
Summary: Joint story between Vickih and SOA loving mom. Sometimes traveling through the gates of hell will help you find the one thing you love the most. Daryl and Carol are on that journey as they work on finding each other after horrific events. WARNING, this story may have triggers, chapters are mark as such. CARYL story all the way with dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1….13 days**

**Well here we go a little joint story from me, SOA LOVING MOM and VICKIH! This one is going to be very dark and there will be times that you might not even want to read the chapters. We will give you warnings for Triggers with those chapters. Our favorite couple is going to go through hell to find each other and honestly we're both a little nervous. This story will touch on the darkness that the comics give. We thank you for giving it a chance and for reading. We both will be waiting for what your thoughts are. Thank you and have a wonderful tonight and a CARYL tomorrow. Thanks to Vickih for letting me do this first A/N and for being part of this story. Hugs from Alaska and Ohio! Soa and Vicki**

**Darkest parts of us.**

**-Darkest-**

The beautiful sunny day made a mockery of the oppressive pall that hung over the group. It was supposed to have been a day of celebration and joy.

_**16 days ago:**_

_Rick and Daryl had finally found a quiet moment together for the first time in months. All of the additional people meant neither man had to take watch as often, giving them both a much needed break. They had found a stash of southern comfort during the last run and sitting by the basketball court shared a bottle. Daryl had been antsy for the last month, pushing himself harder always volunteering for runs and extra watches. Carol had come to Rick and asked him if Daryl would talk to him about whatever was wrong. She slipped Rick the bottle and told him if need be there was another bottle hidden under the bleachers. Rick was shocked that whatever was going on with his brother, Carol didn't know what it was. Of all of them, Daryl and Carol were the closest and always confided in each other._

_As the two men sat drinking, they talked about general topics until the first bottle was almost done. Rick feeling brave pulled out the second bottle and finally started to ask Daryl questions to find out what his issue was._

"_Hey brother, what's been going on with you lately?" He wasn't sure the shy, reserved man would answer._

_After what felt like an eternity, but was actually just a few seconds, Daryl's voice softly asked "If I tell you somethin' can you keep it to ya self?"_

"_Of course man," was all Rick said._

_Daryl sighed, "After Merle, well I tried to pull away from y'all, but ya know Carol. She won't have it. Came stormin' into the tower one night, raising all kinds of hell with me. Told me that she wasn't havin' it, that she wasn't gonna let me pull away. That too many people cared about me, that SHE cared about me." Daryl looked at Rick, his bangs hanging in his face, "She said she cared about me. Said that what we had in this life we had to hold onto. Well I got to thinkin' as she was screamin' at me that I care about all of ya, but I….well…."_

_Rick smirked, "You love her."_

_Daryl swallowed hard nodding his head, "Yeah I want to tell her…."_

_Rick nodded, "But it's hard to put yourself out there, hard to open up to someone I get that."_

_Daryl huffed, throwing the empty bottle across the yard, "I ain't good at this shit, hell the only other person I ever loved besides Merle was my momma and now there's Carol. I'm a damn fool, ain't even kissed her or nothin' and I picked up two rings on a run last month." Daryl looked at Rick through his bangs, his voice like a whisper, "What the fuck am I thinkin'?"_

_Rick grinned, "You're thinkin' that once you find something that worth keeping a hold of that you go for it. Carol's not the kind of woman that you fuck in the guard tower. She's the kind of woman you marry and cherish the rest of your lives, no matter how long or short that is."_

_Daryl groaned, falling back on the ground, his hands going to his hair, "What the fuck do I do?"_

_Rick chuckled, "Well if it makes you feel better, Michonne has confined in me that Carol feels the same way about you. She's afraid if she tells you, you'll run screaming in the woods."_

_Daryl swayed a little as he sat up, a small grin breaking out on his face, "She loves me too?"_

_Rick nodded, "Yeah, I think we all can see that. I'll tell you what; I think I have an idea."_

_The men worked out a plan for Daryl to take Carol on a short overnight run to give them a chance to talk. After the couple left, Rick was to let the rest of the original group know what was happening and to have everything set up for a small wedding. They decided to ask Maggie and Beth to set up one of the warden offices as a "Honeymoon" suite. Daryl was afraid that this wouldn't work that she would laugh at him or that she would turn him down. But Rick reassured him, that Carol wasn't going to laugh at him OR turn him down. Anyone with eyes could see the two belonged together._

_As they finished the last bottle, Rick waved Ty and Mike over to help get a very intoxicated Daryl back to his cell. Daryl seemed content as they got him back inside. As they laid him down on his bunk, he smiled at Rick, "Thank you brother."_

_Rick chuckled, "Anytime, now get some sleep before your woman kicks my ass for getting you drunk." Daryl just smiled lazily and laid back on the bunk, his eyes already closing._

_**-Darkest-**_

_The day had arrived for the couple to go on their "run". Carol, looked relieved to be getting out of the prison for a bit, hugged her family and friends before heading to the car they were taking. Daryl, vibrating in excitement and a hint a fear, walked over to Rick._

"_Good luck, brother. If you're not back by tomorrow night, we'll come looking for you."_

_With a small smirk, Daryl told him "Better make it two days, just in case this goes like I'm wantin' it too." Daryl winked at him and Rick agreed to wait till the third day, he had no idea where his friend's courage was coming from, but he loved the look of contentment on Daryl's face. Rick clapped him on the back and stood back watching Daryl get in the car with Carol. The two of them looking happier than Rick could remember._

_As soon as they cleared the fence and the couple were gone, Rick had the thrill of telling the core group the plans. He watched the joy on the others faces with a smile. Beth and Maggie already talking frantically about the plans for the 'honeymoon suite'._

_The third day arrived without a word from Carol and Daryl. Most thought they were just too caught up in each other and had missed the return date. _

_Rick along with Glenn, Ty, Michonne and Maggie all decided to go fetch the wayward pair and bring them home. Glenn was particularly happy to have a chance to bust Daryl's balls for all the crap he had given the younger man and Maggie over the last year and a half._

_As the team arrived at the spot where the couple were supposed to be the smiles and laughter faded. _

_Walker bodies littered the street; lying near the safe house they found Carol's rifle and knife as well as Daryl's crossbow and his angel winged vest. Next to the torn and bloody vest were two shining bands, which had never had the chance to grace the hands of their intended carriers. Collecting the items, Rick shared tears with the others as they returned home to share the heartbreaking news._

_When they got back to the prison only one grave was dug, away from all the others that dotted the landscape, everyone knowing Daryl and Carol would have wanted it that way. Ty, who had some skill with carving, made a cross with a Cherokee rose and the names of the two lost would be lovers. _

_Rivers of tears flowed; Carol had been well loved by everyone she met. Daryl, while not as tactful as Carol was respected for all he had done. The stories that were shared during the service, brought tears and laughter to all. The theory that even in death, Daryl and Carol would be together brought some comfort to the survivors._

_The original group refused to allow any of the couple's personal things to be moved from their cell. The door was locked, bars covered, no one would be allowed to enter the room. Daryl's crossbow was placed on the grave, tilted against the cross along with Carol's favorite scarf. _

_That night Rick stood in the guard tower, tears rolling down his face for his lost family. He only hoped that in the end Carol knew how much Daryl loved her; he only hoped they got at least a chance to hold each other one last time. He heard the tower door creak open and then felt the warm reassuring hand of Michonne as she put it on the small of his back. Rick dipped his head and let the tears flow. Michonne didn't say a word, she just comforted him._

**Present**

Grief is a funny thing. How you deal with it can make or break you. Beth, once one of the weakest of them, took over teaching the kids. Ty and Sasha took over the scheduling for runs and watches. Several of the Woodbury elders filled the various roles Carol had once done. But it wasn't the same without them.

The core group, more deeply affected by the loss, spent time sharing more stories of the couple. While they all shared the pain of loss, surprisingly it was Glenn, Michonne and Judith who had the hardest time with the loss.

Michonne had grown to love the gentle woman as a sister and fellow warrior, having shared more of herself with Carol than she had ever shared with another person. She suffered in silence, but everyone knew that the woman was hurting; she walked the fence for hours on end stabbing at walkers to relieve her grief.

Glenn having considered Daryl his best friend and Carol as a sister couldn't reconcile the truth he would never see them again. He was withdrawn, keeping to himself and almost moving through the day like a ghost at times. Maggie was there for him and when they were alone at night, she comforted him when the nightmares came.

Judith, not old enough to understand why the two most familiar faces in her life were no longer there, cried until she collapsed into fitful dreams. She missed the warm embrace of her Aunt Carol and the strong hands and rough voice of her Uncle Daryl.

Not as surprising, Rick, devastated by the loss, wandered the fence for days, hoping he would hear the soft sounds of Carol's voice or the gruff raspy sounds of Daryl's. But those voices never came and he felt like he had failed them, let them down.

Carl, having come to love Carol as a mother figure and Daryl as an older brother and mentor, refused to talk to anyone. He sat near their grave and would whisper words to them, begging and pleading with them to return, but they didn't and the young man was pushed further into his rage and grief.

Life moved on during those thirteen days, but the pain hung like a cloak over the group. Thirteen days changed all of their lives, thirteen days and hell came to their front door.

**-Darkest-**

The day started out like any other for the group. Everyone went about their way working the fence, standing guard, teaching the children, taking care of their crops and animals. But a disturbance at the gate brought Rick and the others rushing out. Karen and Miranda headed to the tower to cover them, while the rest went to the main entrance.

As soon as they got to the gate, Rick felt anger course through his veins. He knew the man standing there; it was none other than Martinez. He remembered him from the meeting he had at the silo with the governor.

Rick pulled his Colt Python and cocked the trigger, "What the hell do you want?"

Martinez held up his pathetic little white flag, "Man we're not here for trouble. I left him, we left him. We're trying to do the right thing here. Why don't you put down the damn gun and let's talk this out."

Martinez shifted nervously as familiar faces from Woodbury and the core prison group all pointed their guns at him. Martinez groaned, "I'm not with the governor anymore. I've been trapped with him; I did what I had to do to survive. You've got to believe me and if you'd give me a fucking chance you'd see that. Look at what I brought you!"

Rick huffed, "Don't seem like that, last time we saw you, you were shooting the hell out of our home. I seem to remember catching sight of you on top of one of his trucks blowing the shit out of our home."

Michonne watched everything taking in Martinez and Rick. Her eyes going to a second car that was parked further down away from the gate. Michonne put her hand on Rick's back, "What's in the second car?"

Rick pushed the barrel of the Clot out through the fence, aiming at Martinez's head, "THAT HIM? THAT THE GOVERNOR IN THAT CAR?"

"Whoa man, chill! I got somethin' you might want. I'm telling you that we LEFT HIM!"

Rick looked over at Michonne, who quietly whispered to him, "It could be a trap."

Rick sighed, "We ain't comin' out. You can pull in but I want your guns first."

Martinez turned and waved to the second car, dropped his weapons on the ground and signaled the other vehicle to follow his lead. Instead of getting in his car, he walked through the gate with his hands over his head. The others all panned out around him, the car pulled in slowly. Rick and Glenn pushed Martinez to the ground patting him down trying to see if he had any weapons on him. Once they saw he didn't have any weapons on him, they made him set on his knees in the dirt and rock. Carl and some of the boys from Woodbury closed the gate.

Rick motioned to Michonne and Glenn to check the car. Glenn pulled the man out from the driver's seat and shoved him into the dirt. But it was Michonne rounded the back seat that all hell broke loose, "JESUS! RICK! It's Daryl and Carol! We need to move! Ty get Bob and Hershel. Jesus!"

The sight before them was one that would be forever etched in their minds. The horrors that must have befallen them were enough to make even the hardest stomached person sick. The one thing that stuck Rick was even though both of them were out cold; Daryl's hand was still on top of Carol's. Even trapped in whatever hell they had been in, the two of them had made it through, and the shy gruff hunter was still comforting her.

Rick looked up toward the rest of the group, "MOVE! We're not losing them again!"

Thirteen days. Thirteen days of grief and now the prison group was going to find out what hell truly was. Hell had just rolled through their gates and what happened from here on out no one was ready for.


	2. Chapter 2 fury

**Darkest parts of us**

**Chapter 2….Fury**

**Greetings and welcome back. In answer to a few questions we had, the abuse they suffered will only be outright discussed in two chapters. Yes they are broken and we will go over their physical and mental states but only in two chapters will we talk about the abuse. **

**Thanks to all of you who have read, followed, reviewed. Again this one is dark, but we promise there is hope here. There is always hope when we have CARYL. Tonight's the night! Be ready! Hugs soa and Vicki**

**-Darkest-**

As one, the group rushed Daryl and Carol into see Hershel.

Martinez had refused to allow anyone else to carry Carol. Her body, wrapped in a bloody sheet, looked tiny in the man's arms.

"Don't forget to grab the black bag in the front of my car!" Martinez yelled as he ran with his precious cargo.

"What's in the bag?" asked the very suspicious Glenn.

Martinez gently placing Carol on a bunk turned to the young man. "Drugs, you need to keep her unconscious for now. Whatever you do, don't let her wake up."

Hershel, calling for Maggie and Beth, pushed his way through the crowd. "I need everyone to get out except for my daughters. Bob check on Daryl."

"I'm not leaving her and you should really only have Michonne in here when you take that sheet off." Martinez told the old man. "Nothin there you want your girls to see."

Maggie and Beth, ignoring the men, started to uncover Carol.

"OH MY GOD! What did they do to her?" Maggie's scream could be heard throughout the cell block. Beth, sobbing ran from the room.

"Rick, Michonne get in here!" Hershel's tear stained voice called out. "Close the curtain." Hershel was now aware of the large group of people standing outside the cell. Martinez was right; no one should see this that didn't have too. Carol was modest and Hershel knew he had to protect her; she was like a daughter to him. He sent up a silent prayer hoping that God would bring her back from this.

Rick and Michonne came into the cell, closing the curtain and turned towards Hershel.

Neither could contain their gasps of horror.

Carol, so beautiful, so tiny, was lying on her stomach. Her back the only thing visible.

She was littered with cuts, bruises and brands. There was hardly an inch that wasn't marked.

Hershel, blinking away the tears, slowly moved the rest of the sheet off her.

The damage continued all the way to the bottoms of her feet.

"Was she… Was she assaulted?" asked Michonne in a quiet voice.

Martinez, sitting near Carol's head, answered "Yeah, but the rest of the story is Carol's to tell. I couldn't leave her there. The things…" Martinez put his head in his hands unable to continue.

"Just please, don't let her wake up yet. " He finally added.

Hershel and the others worked to clean Carol up as best they could. When it was time to turn her over, Martinez warned them that the damage could be worse.

He was right.

She had suffered and no one was sure how she was still alive.

Not only did she have the same damage as the back, she was also covered with bite marks. Carved over her heart were the letters for Daryl's name.

Of all the damage, that carving almost broke Rick.

"Can you tell us anything? What happened to her?"

"She can tell you, if she chooses too. Hershel, you're going to have to check her everywhere."

**-Darkest-**

When Bob got to Daryl's cell he could hear Maggie screaming over the damage done to Carol. Bob took a step toward Daryl, Glenn close behind him. Bob pulled open Daryl's shirt, he heard Glenn gasp behind him. Bob knew about the scars that marred his body, but now there were fresh marks. Above his heart was Carol's name craved into him.

Glenn stumbled backward, feeling the bars hit his back, "Jesus, why would anyone…."

Bob nodded, "I know, help me get him undressed. I need to clean the wounds and check him over." Bob looked over his shoulder at Glenn, "Can you do this or do I need to call Rick?"

Glenn's face hardened and he gave Bob a quick nod, "No, I'm good. I can do this."

Slowly they removed his clothes; out of the two Daryl had gotten off light. But his back, his back was covered in lash marks there wasn't going to be a single strip of his back that wouldn't be covered in scars. Glenn had hot tears on his face as Bob worked on him. This was his friend, his brother, and he had suffered through a hell that Glenn couldn't even picture in his mind. He didn't want too.

Bob felt his ribs, finding several broken where it looked like someone had beaten him. Bob and Glenn wrapped his ribs, just as they were finishing up Daryl's eyes snapped open, grabbing Bob's wrist so hard he thought the man would crush it.

Glenn moved so he was sure that Daryl could see his face, "Hey Daryl, your home. Hershel is with Carol."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, his voice coming out in a hard rasp, "Carol?"

Glenn forced a smile, "She's fine, well she's being looked at right now. I can go sit with her, while you rest. Is that ok?"

Daryl gave him a soft nod and then his eyes closed again, his grip on Bob's hand loosened as he fell back into whatever sleep he had been before. Glenn sighed, looking at Bob they were in for a long road.

**-Darkest-**

An hour later, Bob knocked on the cell door.

"Daryl is still out. He's busted up pretty bad, but he'll live."

Rick nodded thanks and seeing Hershel was finished looked at Martinez.

"I need to check in with Daryl and then we can show you where the showers are and get you a room for the night."

"Shower would be appreciated, but I need to stay close to_ Caro. _I made a promise to her and Daryl and I need to keep it."

Michonne said she would stay with Carol until the man got back. She didn't trust him, but she was also planning on staying in that cell. As she looked down at her friend, her eyes welled with tears and her heart broke. She couldn't believe the strength in the woman, to have survived what had happened was amazing, but Michonne was also worried about Carol's mental state. Michonne silently vowed that NO ONE would ever hurt this woman again. She would train her and if it was vengeance Carol wanted, Michonne would make damn sure she was at Carol's side.

-**Darkest-**

A few more hours passed. Between Martinez and Michonne, no one was allowed into Carol's cell.

Glenn came by and asked if he could sit with Carol for a bit, sending the two sentinels off to get something to eat.

After they agreed to leave, Glenn leaned down and spoke to Carol.

"Hi Carol, it's me Glenn. God I'm so sorry this happened to you. I need you to get better; WE need you to get better. No one takes care of us like you. You know, Maggie's got a baby on the way? I'm gonna be a daddy and I need your help to make sure I don't mess up. No one cooks like you, and when Daryl wakes up, he's gonna be an ass until you can get him settled. Please be ok, I love you sister. "

Glenn, soft sobs escaping his lips sat back and let his memories of better days fill his head.

He was just starting to drift off, when he noticed movement on the bed. He reached over to touch her shoulder and was suddenly shoved away.

Carol leaped out of the bed, grabbing a scalpel from the bedside table, spun around into a crouch in the corner. Her eyes, still that beautiful blue, were empty, flat like a shark. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as animalistic sounds escaped her bruised throat. Glenn tried to reach out to her, but she swiped at him with the blade, leaving a slight cut on his arm. As soon as Glenn yelled for Michonne and Martinez, he could hear the sounds of them running to him.

"Fuck! Didn't you people dose her like I said?! You can't let her wake up yet!"

"What do we do, how the hell are we going to get to her without hurting her?" Michonne was breathless at the fury she saw in her friend. There was nothing of "Carol" in the figure before her. This was a dervish, a banshee, a vengeful wraith. Gone at that moment was the kind, gentle loving woman Michonne had come to care so much about.

"Don't go near her. Hey Glenn... Glenn, listen, do you still have those riot shields?"

Glenn, horrified by the image in front of him, spoke up. "Yeah, but why do we need one? It's Carol!"

"Listen boy, back away from here and go get one, now"

Glenn cautiously left the room, ran to get the shield and was back before a full minute had passed. He went to hand it to Martinez, but the man refused.

"You keep that, block the door. Whatever you do, don't let her out. Michonne, I'm going to try and talk her down, we need Daryl, but he's still out. Whatever you do, don't make any fast moves."

Michonne nodded and took up a position behind Martinez.

"_Caro, _remember, they're all dead. Every fucking one of them will die. You're home, _Caro._ Michonne is here, Daryl is here. You're home _Caro_."

Carol, her breath slowing, shook her head to clear it and spoke "Home. Daryl, Michonne. Home?"

"Yes, _Caro_, you're home. Let me help you, just like before. Daryl is fine, he's still sleeping, but Michonne and I will be here. Let me help you, _Caro_."

Carol, finally dropping the scalpel, gradually straightened. Martinez, walked softly over to her, opened the black bag and pulled out a needle. Carol, still not looking at anything, stood quietly as the man gave her the shot.

"Sleep, _Caro_. You need your strength so we can kill them. We'll stay here."

Carol allowed him to help her back to bed and promptly fell back to sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Glenn wanted to know.

"You don't know what's been done to her. For right now its best that only Michonne, Rick, I and Daryl, when he's ready, be with her. I will tell you that she loves you all, but now isn't the time to crowd her."

Glenn nodded that he understood, leaned the shield inside the cell and walked away.

"You know, the last thing she said before today was three names. Yours, Rick's and Daryl's. We'll get her through this, but it's not going to be easy. Don't let anyone, especially men, touch her. Don't let anyone into the cell and make sure she gets a shot of this every 4 hours. I need to talk to Rick. Do these cell's lock?"

Michonne, still reeling from Carol's display, "Yes they do. Glenn and Rick have keys. Should we lock us in?"

"I would, we have to keep her safe, but we also need to keep everyone else safe too. I'll be back." With that Martinez went to find Rick and to check on Daryl.

Michonne, sitting in a chair near the door, looked over Carols sleeping figure. "I vow to you, we'll kill them all."

**-Darkest-**

Bob was sitting at Daryl's side, he knew the others were handling Carol; she seemed to have gotten the worst of whatever hell they had endured. He had given the man something for pain and figured he would be out for hours.

Rick appeared at the cell door, his face hard emotions skittering right under the surface, "How is he?"

Bob sighed, "Broke the hell out of his ribs, I think his eye socket might be fractured. His cut up really bad, Carol's name is craved….."

Rick nodded, "Above his heart, Carol's got his."

Bob shook his head, "Jesus, what the hell did he do to them?"

Rick ran his hand over his face, "I don't know."

Rick's head snapped up at screaming coming from the direction of the cell that they had Carol in. He stepped out of the cell in time to see Glenn running, Rick yelled to him, "What's going on?"

Glenn shook his head, "She woke up, and we're trying to get her back to sleep."

Before Rick could answer he heard Bob, "Whoa, hold on there, everything's fine."

Rick turned around to see Daryl pulling himself off the bunk, weakly slapping at Bob's hand. Almost as if he heard Carol, he was trying to get to her, trying to protect her, even in his drug-induced sleep. Rick went over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Brother, we got her, she's fine."

Daryl shook his head, each breath, each word painful, but he had to get to her, "I need to be with 'er."

Rick saw the look in Daryl's eyes and he knew there would be no stopping him. He nodded, helping him up from the bunk. They could hear yelling coming from Carol's cell, then it stopped. It was a painfully slow walk toward her cell. Rick was blown away that Daryl was on his feet at all. Sweat was pouring from him and he grunted with even the smallest movement.

Martinez stepped outside of the cell and sighed when he saw Rick and Daryl heading toward him. "Damn it Desperado, what the fuck are ya doin'? I got her."

Daryl shook his head, "Need to be with her."

Martinez sighed, putting Daryl's arm over his shoulder mirroring Rick the three of the made it toward Carol's cell.

Michonne stood up when they hauled him into the cell. As soon as he was in Carol's line of sight, he pushed away from them and stumbled the last few steps toward her. Slowly falling on his knees he bit back a sob, gently running his hand over her face, "I'm here baby, just like I told ya. Ya rest now, I'll be here."

Daryl grunted as he leaned down, his ribs shooting pain through his body as he did, but he didn't stop. His chapped lips brushing her forehead.

Daryl sagged against the bunk, letting himself fall hard on his ass; he leaned against the bunk, his hand on top of hers. The small trip to her cell taking everything out of him, he was already fast asleep.

Rick scrubbed a hand over his face, "What the hell are we going to do?"

Michonne, Rick, and Martinez stood there staring at the battered couple. One thing was for sure, Daryl had just proven to them, NOTHING was going to keep them apart now.

**Ok, REVIEW US!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…The Deal**

**Well thank you guys so much for all the love for this fic. We know it's dark, we know that it's hard for some of you to read. This chapter has a warning, so if this kind of thing is a TRIGGER for you, you might not want to read the last part of this chapter. The section is marked so you can skip it. Thank you so much for all the support. Soa and Vickih**

**-Darkest-**

Rick told the others to go get some sleep. Martinez didn't want to leave and neither did Michonne.

"I got this guys, I'll lock the cell like you said and make sure I give her the drugs. We can talk later about all this." With those words, Rick convinced Michonne and Martinez to leave, get some rest.

Rick pulled a chair close to the door and leaned back. He wondered how everything went so wrong, how his two closet friends ended up like this. He had thought he lost them, mourned them, and mourned them still. He didn't know how they would recover, but vowed to stand by them while they did.

After a few hours, Daryl started to stir, soft moans coming from him as he tried to sit up.

"Daryl, let me help you. Do you want a chair or do you want to sit on the bed?"

"Bed." Was the only thing Daryl said, the man grunting as he pulled himself more, his eyes never leaving Carol's face.

Rick helped Daryl to a sitting position on the bed and handed him a pain pill. Daryl swallowed it down almost drinking the whole bottle of water that Rick had given him.

Through all of this, the man never took his hand off of Carol. It was almost as if he just need to make sure she wasn't pulled away from him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Rick asked.

"Did ya give her a shot yet?"

"Yeah, 'bout 20 minutes ago. Are you ready to talk about what happened?"

"Not yet. Just… just don't let her wake up for a bit. We're gonna need Martinez and 'shonne before she does." Daryl's eyes were already closing, even though he was still sitting up; it was enough to make Rick's heart break a little more.

"Lie down and sleep. I 'll keep an eye out."

"M'k," Daryl laid down as carefully as he could next to Carol, gently wrapping an arm around her. He placed one more kiss on her head and whispered "Love ya, remember" before falling back to sleep.

Rick continued his silent vigil, guarding his friends.

**-Darkest- TRIGGER WARNING**

As dawn broke over the next day, Rick, Michonne, Martinez and Hershel met at the cell where Daryl and Carol were sleeping. Rick decided it was time to get some answers.

" Martinez, I know you said there were things you wouldn't talk about, but I need to know what your involvement is in this."

" I can tell you parts, but let's not do this here. Lock the cell and take me somewhere close by that's private."

Rick, looking in on the couple one last time, locked the door and led the group to an office.

"Will they be ok if we leave them for a bit?" Hershel wanted to know.

"As long as you gave her the dose and Daryl is there, she'll be fine for now," Martinez replied.

After they entered the room, Martinez, giving himself a little shake, started talking. "It started about two months ago, the governor he just didn't trust me anymore. He kept me around for the bitch jobs, to protect him and go on runs. You see we found this group outside of Clayton. They were the worst kind of humans and I've met some bad people, but these men. They had no trouble doing what the governor wanted, the governor fed off them. When women were taken, hell sometimes children, they were passed around like they were nothing. Killing, rape, torture, the loved it, relished the pain and the suffering they brought."

Martinez looked around at them, "I'm a lot of things but a rapist, a child molester, I'm not. I might be a murderer, but I would never force a woman."

Michonne swallowed hard, "We understand."

Martinez shook his head, "No, you don't. I was on a run, gone for almost a week when I got back they were there, Daryl and _Caro_. I only found out after overhearing two of those bastards talking. I tried to get in to see them, but they wouldn't let me in. Remember I told you he didn't trust me anymore. It took me two days to get into the room and when I did….."

Hershel stiffened, "Go on son, we're listening."

Martinez's chin trembled, "The sight of _Caro's_ battered body being….violated by one of the meanest assholes in the group, it was too much. I left, backing out of the room like a fucking coward. But that night when I closed my eyes all I could see was _Caro_, cut and bleeding. She had her eyes locked on Daryl's." Martinez looked up at them, tears forming in his eyes, "She never made a sound, she didn't cry, she didn't beg or plead. She just focused on Daryl. Daryl's face was hard and stoic, he just kept whispering to her that he loved her, to keep looking at him, and for her to remember."

Rick ran his hand over his face, "Jesus Christ."

Hershel shook his head, wiping at his own eyes, "What happened next son?"

Martinez nodded, "I spent the next few days trying to come up with a plan to get them out there. My buddy Jimmy that I brought with me, he's a good kid. He never had a part in any of this, his dad was part of the group, but he never…."

Rick nodded, "We've talked to him, he seems young….you have our word we'll judge him on what he does here."

Martinez sighed, "I came up with the idea to go to the governor. Told him I wanted to prove my loyalty to him, show him I was with him. I told him that I hadn't had a woman in a long time, I knew he what he would do. He made me wait two days and then he sent me into the cell. The guard was excited because he got to watch. On the governor's orders he was supposed to watch me, make sure I did it." Martinez looked up at them, tears now rolling down his cheeks, "I've never….I didn't know what to do….I had to get them out. I told her I was sorry and I tried to be gentle with her."

Michonne turned around trying to control herself, "You raped her!"

Martinez nodded his head, "I did what I had too to make sure they lived. Once I did what the governor saw as an act of loyalty I was allowed into the room. The next day when I went in, _Caro_ was out, sagged against the wall, but Daryl was awake. He just looked up at me, told me that once he got out of there he was going to kill me for what I did. I told him that I was trying to help, told him that I wanted to get them out of there. I knew the governor wouldn't leave them alive much longer. So we came up with a plan to get them out."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing, "So what happened next?"

Martinez shook his head, "I loved my wife and my girls, but I've never seen love like those two have. _ Caro_ came too and we told her about the plan. She asked him where their rings were, Daryl told her that they had taken them from them when they caught them. Daryl, he knew what she wanted, he asked if I could unlock their hands. I did. He asked me to hand him my knife, I figured he would kill me, but he didn't. He just stared at her and started craving her name above his heart. Carol reached out and took the knife and finished her name. Afterward she leaned in kissing him softly. Then she handed the knife to him, he didn't want to cut her at first, but she smiled at him and told him it didn't matter. That if they died there she wanted something that showed who her heart belonged too. So he put his name above her heart."

Rick wiped at his tears, "Damn it."

Martinez took a deep breath, "I got permission to come back the next day to take my 'bonus', using that excuse to be alone with them. I made sure that I went at midnight, telling the guard that I was collecting on my 'bonus'. I was getting ready to let them go when two of the men came in, they were gloating saying that they were taking Daryl to be executed. They walked out dragging Daryl with them. _Caro's_ face was frantic, she was screaming for him. I told her I would go with see where they were taking him. The two assholes were drunk; they had Daryl up against the wall with a dirty shirt shoved in his mouth. That's what they wanted, they wanted her to scream, they fired their gun, making her think they killed him. The two of them went back inside, they wanted her terrified and if Daryl was with her, she didn't make any noise. One of them made the mistake of unlocking her cuff. _Caro_ grabbed the knife off one of the men and stabbed him. Before the other man knew what was happening she stabbed him in the neck. I was in the hallway; Daryl was leaning against the wall thrashing trying to get back into _Caro_. I ran inside with the guard, he raised his gun to fire at her; I shot him before he could kill her. I got Daryl and unlocked him, we went into the room. _Caro _was primal, the savagery of what she did, there was nothing left of them. If you found them on the side of the road you wouldn't even know they were human."

Hershel shook his head, "That's why you want us to keep her drugged. To keep her under control."

Martinez nodded, looking at the floor, "I couldn't get near her to unlock her legs, she was gone, checked out. She thought Daryl was dead and she was ready to take down anyone that came near her. As soon as she saw him though, she calmed down. I promised her that the men that hurt her were dead. I sneak us through the compound, stopping at the clinic I grabbed the sedatives and got Jimmy, hoping you folks would take care of him."

Michonne shook her head, "How did you get her to the car?"

Martinez smirked, "Daryl. I don't know how he was still with it, but he kept talking to her. She just stared at him, asking him if he was real if he was alive. When we got to the car Daryl talked her into letting me inject her. Daryl talked to her until she fell asleep; the last words she said were 'Daryl, Michonne, Rick, Daryl." Martinez swallowed hard, "You know before that she said she forgave me…me…I didn't deserve that."

The room was silent as Martinez shifted on his feet, "It took us three days to get here. We would've been here sooner, but I screwed up. I didn't dose her soon enough and she tried to take off go back to the camp. She wanted to kill them all, Daryl finally talked her down. Told her that they were going home and that you needed her and he needed her. I dosed her again and got her into the car. But it took so much from Daryl that he was unconscious for the rest of the trip. When she did wake up I told her that Daryl was alive and that all the men were dead that hurt her. I know I lied, but it was the only thing that could penetrate threw the whirlwind of her mind. When Daryl was awake he only had to say remember and I love you. And then we rolled up to the gate and you know the rest."

**-Darkness-**

Rick, Hershel, and Michonne sat in silence for a few minutes trying to digest the information Martinez had just shared. The thought of what their friends, their family had been through was almost too much to bear.

Michonne dry eyed at the moment, turned to Martinez. "If we kill all of the men who did this.."

Martinez, head hung, chin on his chest, cut by her words, "The last man to die will be me. I promised _Caro_ and Daryl to help them home and to stop those men. I can't leave them to do this alone."

Hershel blew out a deep breath, staring at the man, "How long do we need to keep her drugged? She can't stay like that."

Martinez, shaking his head answered "As long as Daryl is with her, we can cut back the doses. It will be a few days before I would let her totally off of them. She needs to feel safe and to know he's alive. You also need to keep everyone away for at least a few days. I'll lower the amount when the time comes. I know she has people here that love her, that Asian kid, the big black guy, but they can't get near her right now. Maybe some of the women or kids can start visiting in a day or two but no men. Is there another cell we could move them to, something more isolated and quiet?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, we still have their original cell closed up and all of their things are still there."

Martinez sighed, "Take all of the weapons out and anything that can be turned into a weapon. She'll get over this, but I don't want to take the chance that she hurts someone. She'd never forgive herself. Michonne, can you stay with her until we get things set up? Rick, is there a cell next to theirs I can use?"

Michonne looked at Rick, "I'll stay with her, their cell is at the end of the row and my cell is next to theirs, you can move in with me for now. "

With that the group moved to get things set up. Hershel went to tell the others the news, without giving any real details, he made it clear everyone needed to stay away for a while so the couple could recover.

Martinez and Rick ran to Daryl and Carol's cell and pulled every weapon out, hiding them in Michonne's cell for now.

Afterwards, Michonne , Rick and Martinez, moved the couple back to their room. Daryl roused enough to lay on the bottom bunk and pull Carol back to him.

"Are we lowerin' the dose now?" his sleep filled voice asked.

Martinez nodded, "It's time, you're home, we're here and we can't keep her drugged. I'll still give it to her, just not as strong."

Daryl looked up at Martinez, "Did ya tell 'em?"

Martinez nodded, "Only the basics, I told them the rest was for you and Carol to tell. Michonne's got her back so we're ok there, but it's gonna be hard to keep the others away from you two right now."

Daryl ran his hand down Carol's cheek, "Where ya stayin'?"

Martinez stood up, motioning with his hand, "I'll be next door with Michonne. Don't worry, I'll be close."

"M'k," was the last thing Daryl said, before pulling Carol closer, tuning Martinez out. He gently touched her face, "Ya hear that baby, we're back in our cell. Back where ya will be safe and I ain't goin' nowhere, just rest baby. Remember and I love you." Daryl laid his head down on the pillow next to hers, his arms wrapped protectively around her, his eyes closing.

Hershel leaned on the bars next to Rick watching them, "They've been through hell together."

Rick nodded, "But at least they had each other. He's doing better; I'll talk to him tomorrow and try to find out what the hell happened."

Hershel sighed, clapping Rick on the back, "Just remember he went through this too. Don't push too hard, he's in protective mode of her right now. Just go slow."

They didn't know what the next day would bring, but they were doing the best they could to prepare for it.

**Ok, Review us….and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4…..Rings and Tears **

**Well we give you a look into what happened when Daryl took Carol away. We wanted to give you some happiness. So here we go…..Thanks for all the reviews and love for this one, we are awestruck! Hugs! Soa and Vicki**

**-Darkest- **

Gradually over the next few days, Martinez and Daryl worked on weaning Carol of the drugs. Rick had tried to talk to Daryl a few times , wanting to know what had happened, but Daryl wasn't willing to talk yet. He rarely left Carols side, only allowing Michonne and Martinez to be alone with her if he had to leave the room.

The physical damage was slowly healing for both of them, but the mental damage was taking longer.

Daryl, who had finally started to open up to others, refused to talk to anyone outside of Carol, Rick, Michonne and Martinez. He stood like a guard over Carol, a hand always touching her as if to assure himself she was safe and real.

Carol was withdrawn and quiet. She didn't speak other than to say Daryl's name or Michonne's. The brightness that was so much a part of her was shadowed, just gone. She didn't cry, didn't smile. Nothing but a shell of the kind and gentle woman she had been, only really aware of her surrounding when Daryl was with her.

Hershel having had a terrible thought asked, " Is there any possibility of pregnancy?"

"No, she had her tubes tied after Sophia." Michonne answered with a quiet voice.

Ricked turned to Daryl, " Do you think we could start bringing people she's familiar with to see her? It might help to snap her out of this and remind her she's safe and loved?"

"No men, she's not ready for that." Martinez reminded them.

Daryl, still sitting by the sleeping Carol, hand grasping hers, didn't look up to ask, "I don't know, Rick. She was closest to 'chonne here and she ain't talked to her yet. Who else is there?"

"I don't think Maggie or Beth would be a good choice, they love her, but this is just too much for my girls right now." Hershel added.

"What about Judith? Would she be safe with her?" Rick wanted to help his friend and sister, but didn't want to risk his daughter.

Martinez, not quite sure who Judith was asked, "Who's Judith?"

"My daughter, Carol was one of the main people who took care of her."

"_Caro_ has a mother's heart, she should be fine with the little one."

Michonne, having listened to the men talk realized they didn't understand where Carol was currently at mentally "No. you need to get her out of here and used to others first. Daryl, we need to take her outside."

Plans were made to have areas cleared of everyone else so they could begin the process of bringing Carol back to them.

The first few trips outside, Daryl refused to let Michonne or any of the others to take her out alone. These were his friends, but he didn't trust any of them to keep her safe. He walked with her. Mostly in the silence they had always been able to share, holding her hand. Martinez followed, close enough to help if needed, but far enough back to give them privacy for the times Daryl would talk to Carol.

After a few more days they were sure Carol would be ok, Daryl finally felt safe enough to allow Michonne to walk with Carol alone.

"Hey, 'Chonne. Can ya walk with her tonight?"

"Yes, would love too."

'Best keep her safe."

"You know I will Daryl."

Martinez protested, "Wait a minute, I don't like this. I should go with them. What if _Caro_ needs me for something?"

"Martinez, I think it's for the best if I take her alone. Maybe I can get her to talk to me if it's just us." Michonne really believed her best chance to get Carol to talk would be if they were alone.

Martinez, looked toward Daryl and knew Daryl was ok with this plan. If anyone understood how to get through to Carol, it was these two. After that thought, he nodded his head agreeing to the plan.

Daryl, using the softest tone he could, convinced Carol to get out of bed and put her shoes on. With his forehead pressed to hers, Daryl whispered "It's ok baby, Michonne will take you outside while I talk to Rick. I'll be right where you can see me. Remember and I love you."

He gave her a soft kiss, wrapped her in his poncho and placed her hand in Michonne's.

Carol kept her eyes locked to his as they left the cell.

Daryl turned to Rick, "We don't have much time, but I think I can tell you about it now. We need to be where I can see her though."

With that, Daryl and Rick walked out to the Basketball court.

Rick stood there waiting for him to start; Daryl's eyes were following Carol as she walked along with Michonne. He took a deep breath, looking over at Rick, "I think I can tell ya now."

**-Darkest- (flashback)**

_Daryl couldn't remember being more nervous in his whole damn life. When they pulled up to the small farm house they used as a fall back spot Carol squeezed his waist before getting off. She smiled at him, "Why are we here? Trying to get me alone Dixon?"_

_Daryl blushed hard, grabbing the bags off the bike, "Stahp, come on we best get inside before we attract attention."_

_Carol smiled, walking up the stairs to the front door behind him, she made sure he saw her stare at his ass and he blushed again rolling his eyes, "After you."_

_Daryl groaned, "Will ya be serious, there could be walkers in here!"_

_Carol nodded, putting on a little pouty face, but then she took her knife out as he opened the door. He nodded to her and they did the sweep of the one bedroom house._

_After they had secured the doors and made sure the bike was in a good spot if they had to leave fast, Carol set to throwing them together some cold dinner. She wasn't sure why they were there, they were supposed to go out looking for baby stuff for Jude, but Daryl had spent a good part of the day looking like he wanted to be somewhere else. She set her can of soup on the floor in front of her and looked at him, "Is everything alright? You've been off today."_

_Daryl nodded, his gut protesting the soup he was shoving into his mouth, but he had no fucking clue what he was doing. So eating seemed like the thing to do while he tried to figure out what the hell came next. "I'm fine, just tired of ya whining all day." He smirked at her and she knocked her shoulder into his._

_Carol snickered, "I wasn't the one who got us lost." She pushed off the floor and went to get into their bags. When she bent over her heart shaped ass made his mouth water. _

_Daryl shook his head, he couldn't just jump her that would be wrong. SHIT SHIT SHIT, why didn't he ask Rick about this part? He had the plan, he got her out of the prison, but now what the hell did he do? "I didn't get us lost; I was distracted by ya wigglin' around on the back of the bike."_

_Carol stood up fast and Daryl didn't have time to look away, so she smiled at him cocking an eyebrow when she caught him looking, "Well if you weren't so damn attractive, I wouldn't have to wiggle. You can't make me hold onto you with all your sexiness and not get turned on."_

_Daryl wanted to kill himself, what the fuck did he say now? He settled for his usual, "Pfft."_

_Carol giggled, walking into the kitchen with both their clothes in her hands. She set his down on the dirty counter and the sound of metal hitting the floor made her look down. Her heart went into her throat when she bent down picking up the two gold bands. Her chin trembled, she turned around and he was standing in the doorway, "I wanted to tell ya about those."_

_Carol nodded, reaching out she handed him the rings, turning back to her clothes, he brought her here to tell her he'd found someone. She tried to steady her breathing, "It's ok Daryl, who is she?"_

_Daryl stared at her back not sure what the hell was going on, until he played the words over in his head. She thought he was giving the ring to someone else, he leaned against the door, "She's real nice, sweet, gentlest woman I ever met."_

_Carol heard every word, it was like a dragger in her heart, a tear slipped down her cheek, "I'm sure she is and I'm so happy for you. Who is she?"_

_Daryl moved toward her slowly, he had already slipped his ring on his hand. He softly ran his hands up and down her arms, picking up her hand he turned her slowly. He saw the tears on her face and swallowed hard, "I figured ya would know cuz ya know her so well." _

_When Carol felt the cold metal go on her finger, she gasped, staring into his face. Daryl gave her a half smirk, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, "Silly woman don't ya know? Can't ya remember it's been ya and me since I handed ya that damn pick axe. If ya will have me." There it was said, he just put his heart out there and now he waited, scared to death that she would laugh at him, reject him._

_He was ready when she launched herself at him, her lips crushing against his, her hands in his hair, holding him in place. He didn't care; he would take this as a yes any damn day. He pushed her back against the counter and kissed her with everything he had. Their tongues fighting for control as they tasted the sweet nectar they had both been craving for so long._

_His hands slipped up her shirt and she moaned arching her back into the touch. Daryl pulled back, staring at her, "You're beautiful." She was, her lips swollen from the kisses, her cheeks flush, looking more like a mystical creature than the woman he loved._

_Carol felt like her heart was going to explode never had a man made her feel the way he did. She figured it was a one sided thing, that he would never look at her and now there they stood in the dirty kitchen of some old farmhouse and she didn't think she could be happier. She put her hands on his chest, "What is this Daryl? What do you want?"_

_Daryl took a deep breath, "Just ya, forever woman. You're alright my damn wife, the ring…well…"_

_Carol put her finger to his lips, "Ssssh, yes Daryl…a hundred times over yes."_

_He picked her up, their lips crushing together again. Carol wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom, he kicked the door open and then close. Their lips never breaking contact until his knees hit the bed. He smirked against her lips, "I'm gonna make ya a Dixon now."_

_Carol let out a squeal as he threw her down on the bed. He kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt over his head. Carol pulled her shirt over her head and kicked off her own boots. _

_As soon as Daryl saw her breasts he growled, crawling up her his mouth found them. Carol moaned, "Daryl! JESUS!"_

_Daryl couldn't get enough, his cock was begging to come out but his mouth was entranced by the taste of her, it was like ambrosia. He moved back to her mouth, her hand slipping between them she cupped him through his pants. Daryl growled, pushing off the bed. At first Carol thought she did something wrong until he undid his pants and pushed them down. _

_She wasn't nervous until she saw him; he was by far the largest man she ever saw in real life. She swallowed hard, blushing when he smirked at her for looking. He tugged at his member, walking closer to the bed, his voice coming out in a whisper, "Ya can touch it, it's yours now."_

_Carol sat up slowly, this was by far the most erotic thing she'd ever done. There in front of her, the man that was her every waking and sleeping fantasy naked with his cock in his hand asking her to touch him. She put her hand around him and he groaned, his head falling back as he took in the movement of her hand. It was so soft and damn did she know how to use it. _

_Carol knew if she kept going, this was as far as they would get. So she lay back on the bed and undid her pants, his eyes following her as she shimmed out of them with her panties. Once completely naked, she spread her legs, looking at him, hoping he wasn't disappointed, "You're turn."_

_Daryl nodded, falling to his knees, he pulled her to the edge of the bed. She figured he would just touch her, but that wasn't what Daryl Dixon had planned. He buried his face in-between her legs, hoping like hell he was doing it right. He wasn't going to do that, but the smell of her arousal made him nuts. He had to taste it; he wanted to know what every part of her tasted like. As soon as his tongue hit her hot nub, she screamed coming off the bed a little, her hips bucking. He snaked a hand up to cup her breast, rolling the nipple in-between his fingers. He felt himself dripping with pre cum as she flooded his mouth with her essence. _

_He didn't give her much time to recover; he pulled her back up the bed and crawled up her, kissing her softly. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. She felt him line himself up to her core and she dug her heels into his ass, pushing him into her. They both cried out as they found a good pace. Lips kissing lips. Skin touching skin. Hands exploring the other's body. It was like the first time for both of them but better, it was their first time together._

_He could feel her starting to twitch around him, damn woman fit him like a glove, she was made for him. He kissed her, trying to keep her screams and moans down, but in the end, he fucking loved hearing her scream his name. When she came it almost crippled him, his own orgasm so hard. Their bodies jerked and slammed together as they screamed for the other, both finding what they had been wanting for so long._

_When they came down, Daryl eased onto the bed next to her. She smiled at him, "You're sweaty."_

_Daryl huffed, "So are you!"_

_Carol giggled, "Silly man you never tell your wife they're sweaty, you tell them they glow."_

_Daryl's smile got wide, "Did ya say wife?"_

_Carol nodded, "Don't you remember? You asked me in that kitchen, when we had clothes on."_

_Daryl smiled, "I reckon I did, well wife, you're glowin'."_

_Carol leaned up kissing him slow and lazy, when she pulled back he stared at her, "I remember it all Carol, the first time I met ya, the first time I heard ya laugh. Don't think I don't, just took me awhile to think ya might want me too."_

_Carol nodded, tracing a small pattern with her finger above his heart, "I do too, I remember It all too. I love you Daryl."_

_Daryl smiled, "I love you too woman."_

_The next morning, they made love again, this time slow. Taking the time to memorize each other's bodies. Afterward Carol was so excited she wanted to go back to the prison to tell the others. Daryl didn't want to, he wanted to stay in their little love nest, but Rick warned him that women loved to tell other women. So he headed outside with their bags in his hands, he never saw them coming._

**-Darkest- **

Rick gave him a sad smile, "So you two figured it out."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, we did. I dropped my guard and almost got her killed is what I did. I went out there and didn't even check the area. They were waiting for me; put a gun to the back of my damn head. Pushed me onto my knees. I kept prayin' that Carol would hear them and run, but she didn't. When she came out, they grabbed her, I went nuts fighting with everything I had." Daryl wiped at his eyes, "There were four of those fuckers with him, they were tryin' to get me settled down and then I heard him laugh. Said that if I didn't calm down he was gonna rape her there."

Rick shook his head; he wanted the governor right then in front of him.

Daryl took a staggered breath, "I stopped fightin' told them to let her go and I'd go with them and not be any trouble. He wouldn't allow that. He held her to him while the four other guys beat my ass into the ground, stripped me of my vest and ring. Then he….he ripped her shirt and …..HE TOOK HER RING! HE JUST TOOK IT!"

Daryl exploded, kicking and hitting the wall, his hands bloody. Rick grabbed his arms and pulled him back, easing Daryl to the ground. Daryl shrugged him off, tears now falling from the man's eyes, "They took her ring…."

Rick pulled him to his chest, "I know brother, we're going to kill THEM ALL. I swear to you!"

**Alright! REVIEW US!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the love and support we have received for this story. We are trying to respond to reviews and questions as quickly as possible. Now on with the next chapter…**

**BTW : we don't own or make any money off the Walking Dead. **

**Chapter 5….Warrior Inside**

**-Darkest-**

Michonne and Carol walked the loop around the fence twice, in silence. Carol's eyes constantly drawn to the spot where Daryl and Rick sat.

Michonne, knowing what she was about to do would either work to help open Carol up or would push the woman farther into herself, stopped walking still within sight of the two men, but far enough away they could talk.

"Hey Carol, could we sit here for a bit?"

Carol didn't answer with words, instead she sat in the grass, body turned towards Daryl.

Michonne, taking a deep breath sat next to Carol and started talking. " I know you probably think I'm going to start asking you questions, but for right now I want you to just listen. If you want to talk, I'm here for you, but I think you need to hear what I have to say first. OK?"

Carol shifted her eyes to Michonne and gave a short, stiff nod. Michonne, happy with at least that much acknowledgement began:

"I wasn't always the person you think I am. We've become as close as sisters and I think it's time I share a few things with you. When I was younger, close to Beth's age, I had a job at a local coffee shop while going to college. I was young, naïve, and convinced I could take on the world…" Michonne stopped for a second, a slight smile on her face remembering her younger self.

"I had a boyfriend who I may or may not have loved, a lot of friends, and a very active social life."

At hearing these words, Carol quirked an eyebrow at the other woman in disbelief.

"Yeah I know, me being Miss Social Butterfly." Michonne chuckled a bit." One night as I was walking back to the dorm after work, two men pulled up in a van and asked for directions to a local bar. I didn't think anything of it and walked over to the window to help. The man on the passenger side, who I will call asshole 1, reached out, grabbed my arm and slammed my head into the side of the door. "

Michonne took another breath and glanced at the woman again. She wanted to make sure Carol would be able to handle what she was about to tell her.

"I was out for I don't know how long. When I came to, I was in a shitty little cabin and realized I was tied down. Asshole 1 and Asshole2 came in and for the next 11 hours raped and beat me."

Michonne, needing to stop again, took another shuttering breath. To her surprise, she felt Carol's hand slide into hers and give a gentle squeeze.

"They gave me a pair of dirty sweats , loaded me back into the van and dropped me near the university. They laughed as they drove off, like it was some kind of joke. I still hear the sounds of that laughter from time to time in my dreams."

Another shuttering breath, Carol's hand had moved up to Michonne's shoulder and slipped around her back.

"I walked to my dorm and passed out on my bed. My roommate at the time came in, saw me and called the campus police, my boyfriend and an ambulance. I gave my statement as best as I could on the way to the hospital. I had several broken ribs and well you can imagine the damage. I didn't deal with it well, l pushed my friends away and then my boyfriend. "

Carol, now pressed to the woman's side, gripped her tighter in the one armed hug, a single tear falling from her pain filled eyes.

" I quit my job at the coffee shop, started failing my classes, and shut myself off from everyone. I became a ghost, drifting through life. One day I stumbled upon sign advertising for a martial arts school. They were doing a self-defense seminar. I felt something spark inside of me. I went to the seminar, the instructor, a tiny Japanese man was a hard ass, he pushed me during that class. Afterwards, he came and told me he wanted to train me. I told him I couldn't afford it, but he said he would do it for free. He said I was a survivor. For 4 years I trained with him, moving from regular martial arts to weapons training. The sword I have was a parting gift from my master when I moved here to Georgia."

Michonne stopped for another second, pulling her sword from its sheath and handed it to Carol.

"I finished college and went to work as an attorney. I never found the two assholes that did that to me, but if you allow it I want to train you and I want to help you hunt down your attackers. I vow I will help you kill those men, to do that, we need to channel you're rage and anger. You will be one hell of a fighter. You're pretty bad ass with a knife, a sword shouldn't be too hard to adjust to. Just so you know, I'll work you hard, it won't be easy and I don't put up with any bullshit. If you don't want to do this, I won't think any less of you. You're my friend and sister, like I said, I'll always have your back."

Michonne held her breath, waiting for Carol's answer. When several minutes passed without one, Michonne figured it was too much for her friend.

She turned to her friend once again, " How about we walk some more."

She stood, reached down and helped Carol off the ground. As Michonne was about to turn and continue their walk, Carol reached out and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry." Carol spoke with such a quiet voice Michonne wasn't sure if Carol had actually spoken.

Carol, still not looking up spoke again with that broken voice, "Yes."

_She said yes._ Michonne thought to herself. She put her fingers under Carols chin, tilted her head up, "Good, we start tomorrow."

**-Darkest-**

The two women continued their walk. Carol, still holding Michonne's sword, would glance up at Michonne, open her mouth, but no sounds would come out.

Finally, Carol opened up, " He.. He had set up the run so we could be together. I was putting his clothes in a pile when two rings fell out. I thought he took me there to tell me he was in love with someone else. He asked me to marry him."

Michonne smiled, " yeah we knew that's what he was up too. Who knew Dixon could be a romantic. "

Carol, gave a very small smile. "He said he had loved me for a very long time."

"Did you know that when I first arrived, I thought you two were married? I could see the love between you but couldn't believe you too were just friends."

Carol gave another small smile. It made Michonne's heart sing to see this kind of reaction from her friend. They still had a long way to go, but it was a start.

Carol was just starting to respond when the two women heard Daryl's voice raised, full of pain:

"**HE TOOK HER RING! HE JUST TOOK IT!"**

Carol's reaction was immediate, turning she ran screaming Daryl's name.

"Shit! Rick get away from him, she's still got my sword!" Michonne screamed as she ran after Carol.

Rick looked up seeing Carol barreling at them, quickly he let go of Daryl and put his hands up.

Carol, shoving Rick away, stood between the two men, fire shooting from eyes that bled from brilliant blue to almost black, a growling noise escaping her lips. Never mind the fact she didn't know how to use the sword, she held it in front of her body, ready to defend her love.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" she snarled.

_It's Rick, It's Rick, It's Rick… _Her frantic mind repeated over and over. But she couldn't listen; the part of her that was in control was surviving on animal instinct.

"Carol, drop the sword. It's ok baby, we're safe." Fear creeping into Daryl's voice as he tried to reach her.

_It's Rick, your brother, your friend, he won't hurt Daryl.._

The need to protect Daryl almost drowning out that voice of reason. Her hand gripping the sword tighter, the threat had to be killed to protect him. She wasn't going to lose him again.

Daryl, tears still flowing, placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back into his body. Burying his nose into her hair, his hands going to her arms soothingly.

"It's ok baby, it's ok. We're safe, I'm safe."

Carol relaxed against him, lowered the weapon and gave a jerk of a nod. But her eye never left Rick, the man backing up a step more to give her more room.

Michonne stood next to the couple and slowly held her hand out to Carol. She wasn't sure if Carol would hand the sword over, she wasn't about to let anyone get hurt, especially Carol.

Carol with a shake of her head, carefully placed the sword in the other woman's hand.

Rick let out a ragged breath kept his hands up, told her. "I'm sorry Carol, I.. You know I wouldn't hurt him."

"How the fuck did she get your sword?" Daryl demanded to know. His chest started heaving and he was working himself up, until Carol growled at Rick again. He forced himself to calm down, knowing if he was upset she would be upset.

"I handed it to her. "

"Well fuck!" Daryl closed his eyes for a second, trying to let Carol calm him. Daryl with his hands now around Carol, looked to Rick and said, " Let's get inside. I want to make sure Carol gets something to eat and take her down for a shower. Is that ok with you baby?"

"Yeah."

**-Darkest-**

Carol, still not ready to be around the others, walked with Daryl and the others back to their cell. The others in the group were really careful to not even look up as they moved through the prison. Daryl didn't even look up at them, which Rick found strange. But it was almost as if Carol and Daryl were of one mood, if one was upset the other was, if one was calm the other was. He figured it had to do with the way they survived.

Martinez was waiting with some food for the small group. He smiled at them as they approached, glad to see that Carol was doing as good as she was.

"I hear you used to do most of the cooking _Caro, _if that's true we need to get you better 'cause this tastes like shit."

Carol looked up at Martinez and nodded.

Michonne turned to Rick and asked, " Did you tell them what we found when we went looking for them?"

Rick, surprise on his face responded, "I forgot about that until now. Daryl, I have some things of yours. I'll be right back."

Rick got up and left the room.

Michonne looked over to Daryl and Carol, "I'm going to start training Carol tomorrow."

Daryl gave her a slight glare, "You are, are you? Don't know if she's ready for that yet."

Michonne gave a sympathetic smile, " I asked her and she said yes. We have things we need to do and training her is the first step."

Daryl wrapped his arm around Carol , leaned down and asked her, " You want to train with Michonne?"

Carol laid her head against his chest , "Yes."

"OK baby, you can start training with her. I'll be close." Michonne watched as the two clasped hands, they seemed to be having a silent conversation as they looked at each other. Michonne cleared her throat and Daryl looked over at her while Carol went back to pushing around her food.

"It might be better if it's just me and her at first. You could do watch, while we train." Michonne knew for this to work it had to just be the two of them.

Daryl wasn't as sure, but with a nod from Carol he agreed. Carol touching his face softly with her hand. Michonne watched in awe in as the rough hunter turned into her touch.

He didn't want her to be out of his line of sight, needed to know she was safe. He hadn't protected her when they took them; he had watched…..he just couldn't have her out of his sight. "You best watch her good, take Martinez with you."

"I will. Carol, after dinner would you like to visit with Judith?"

Carol's head shot up, "Can..Can I?" She looked at Daryl, her face almost softening, she whispered to him, "Can I?"

Daryl smiled at her, "If ya want baby, I bet she wants to see ya too."

"Rick thought Judith might be missing her aunty Carol, I can bring her after you two get back from your shower." Michonne felt like her heart would break from her chest, she never thought they'd get this far.

Rick returned, hearing the tail end of the conversation, gave a little smile. "Jude would love to visit, but only if you're feeling up to it. Umm, Daryl, when we went to look for you, we found some things of yours."

Rick, stepped back out of the cell and came back in with Daryl's vest, his crossbow, and Carol's knife.

He walked over and handed the items to Daryl. Daryl sat them down on the bunk behind them and looked at Rick, a hopeful, almost desperate look in his eyes, "Anything else?"

Rick didn't answer, instead he held out his hand. Sitting in the center of his palm were two gold bands.

**-Darkest-**

Daryl stared at the bands in his hand, his mind going to the first moment he slipped it onto her finger. He turned to her seeing her eyes filling up with tears, he smirked at her, "They found them baby, remember?"

Carol nodded slowly, her hand creeping up to his, taking the larger of the two in-between her fingers, looking at it in wonder. Daryl held out his shaking hand for her and she gave him a faint smile as she pushed the ring onto his finger, her voice a whisper, "They found them."

Daryl nodded, "They did baby, do you want yours on?"

Carol gave a small nod and Daryl gently took her hand into his, placing a soft kiss on the finger he looked up at her, "Ain't gonna let anyone take this from ya again."

Carol nodded, watching his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Daryl's other hand went up to cradle the back of her neck, as he slowly lined his forehead to hers, "Forever."

The others barely heard it, but Carol whispered back to him, "Forever."

Their moment was broken was Beth appeared outside the door, nervously shifting her feet with Judith on her hip. The baby cooed and giggled at the sight of Daryl and Carol. Rick got up and reached for Judith, Beth handed the baby to him and gave Carol and Daryl a soft smile and left.

Rick came over toward them, Judith babbling quietly. Daryl licked his fingers, setting his plate down and reached for Judith, Carol watching him the whole time, her face looked unsure as Daryl settled Judith against him, "Hey there asskicker, did you miss us?"

Daryl looked at Carol; he could tell she was scared to hold the baby. He knew why even if he couldn't tell the others. He looked down at Judith as she reached for Carol. Carol raised a shaky hand letting Judith grab a hold of her finger. The whole room held a breath watching as Daryl slowly handed Judith over to Carol.

Carol's body went rigid; she stared at the little girl who was almost just as much her daughter as Rick's. Her chest started to burn and her chin started to tremble. Her body started to shake and Daryl took Judith and handed the baby back to Rick.

Daryl fell to his knees in front of her, cupping her face, "It doesn't matter, I told ya that. None of that matters, remember? We went over that, ain't a thing to worry about. Plenty of kids in this prison that ain't got a momma or a daddy. Remember?"

Carol nodded, silent tears rolling down her face, "I remember."

That night after Martinez dosed her for the night, Rick and Michonne stood there staring at Daryl and Carol. Carol was curled on her side, buried into Daryl's chest; his arms were wrapped around her. Almost like he was afraid something would try to hurt her in their sleep. Rick looked at Michonne, "What do we do now?"

Michonne sighed, "I train her and you try to get him away from her long enough to let him get that rage out. If you don't we might have to end up dosing him."

Rick sighed, she was right, not only was Carol a time bomb, but Daryl was too. Rick knew if he had gone through what Daryl did he would've ended up killing anyone that came near the woman he loved. Tomorrow they would try and open them both up a little bit more, hopefully without any of them getting hurt.

**Review us **


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkest parts of us**

**Chapter 6: Inner Rage**

**Well here we go again! We took one night off because I needed to sleep. Getting older you know. Thank you guys for all the love and support. Things are dark and twisty but we promise they won't be forever. Hope your weekend is great, Soa and Vickih**

**-Darkest-**

Morning broke over the prison far quicker than the Michonne and Rick were prepared for. After checking in on the still sleeping couple, Michonne signaled Rick and Martinez to follow her outside.

"We may still have a problem." She said as the came to a stop near the tower.

Rick and Martinez, both looking confused turned to her, Rick gave a little nod, "Yeah, how are we going to do this? If she gets upset, he rushes over to protect her and it's the same for her. If we don't break through to them, they'll never get past this. "

Martinez, shook his head at them, "You have no idea what you're messing with there. _Caro_ and Daryl… fuck; you just need to be really careful how you do this."

"I know. I'll take Carol over near the field, they'll still be able to see each other, but they won't be able to hear what's going on. Rick, you're gonna need to get through to him, before I can really get to her. We're going to need him but he's so close to losing it plus a pissed off Dixon isn't something I'm looking forward too. I know what I've got to do for her and its going to be ugly. You have to keep him away long enough for this to work." Michonne was afraid for her friend, she knew what was coming was going to be one of the hardest things either woman has had to face, but it needed to be done.

The conversation with Carol had brought back a lot of the memories; she wouldn't let Carol suffer through this alone. Michonne knew Carol would fight, would train. She need to fight with a controlled passion, not the dull robotic way she was displaying now.

With a scowl on his face, Martinez said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "You aren't gonna hurt her are you, 'cause I'm not allowing that."

"What you in love with her now? Think you can stop me? You've known her what a couple of weeks; she's been my friend longer than that. I'll get her through this; you just better not get in my way!" Michonne's hand slipped towards her sword. She was not going to let this man stop her.

"Settle you two, we want the same things here, fighting about this isn't going to solve anything. Remember, this is about them, not us." Rick said trying to defuse the situation.

"I will help _Caro_ do what needs to be done, don't you ever doubt that. "

Rick had had enough, "Look this shit doesn't matter right now. Martinez, if you can't work with Michonne, you can come to the tower with me, I would rather you be on the sidelines helping Michonne. Carol responds to you and if it gets out of hand you can help at least long enough for Daryl and me to get there. Michonne, start her training, if you can get anything out of her today, great, if not at least we are getting prepared."

Martinez and Michonne both grudgingly nodded to Rick.

"Ok, let's get some breakfast and get set up. It's gonna be a long ass day." With that, they went back inside. The three of them lost in their thoughts of the day ahead.

**Darkest**

After breakfast, Rick had gone to Hershel, Glenn and Ty to let them know the plan for the day. He didn't want anyone else involved especially when it came to Daryl. His temper was legendary and the fear that a lot of people would get caught in the crossfire was real.

Once Rick returned, they went to get the couple.

Carol looked shaky today but still strong. Daryl hovered, a hand always on her.

Michonne and Martinez approached the couple to collect Carol.

"Daryl, it's time. We need to get started." Michonne told the protective man.

"You'll take care of her, no fuckin' 'round. You got to take care of her." Daryl said as he turned to Carol. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his forehead to hers; eyes locked together, whispered "its ok baby, I'll be with Rick. I'll be able to see you, ain't letting you get lost again."

Carol's hand slowly reached up and lay on his cheek. "Remember."

Daryl place a soft kiss on her lips and backed away. He took her hand and placed it in Martinez's. "I'm trustin' you. Don't fuck up." With one last look at Carol, he walked over to Rick and headed to the tower.

**DARKEST**

Rick wasn't sure how to get this started; he just hoped he would be breathing by the end of it. He shifted on his feet, his eyes on Daryl who was standing at the railing watching Carol and Michonne, "When he took you two, did he put you together?"

Daryl's head snapped up and he glared at Rick, "I told ya what happened. Martinez did."

Rick shook his head, "No, he told his side, but you haven't told anyone your side of things."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya don't want to know."

Rick took a step toward him, "Did he let you two be together? I have to know that, if someone else gets taken I need to know what he will do to them."

Daryl took in a shaky breath, "We woke up in the room, the one Martinez took us from. I was chained to the wall already, but Carol, she was sitting in his lap. He had his hands on her, touching her….." Rick watched as Daryl's chest started to heave, "He told me we were gonna play a little game and for every question I answered he'd leave her alone. He told me that he'd be back and we could play." Daryl turned his eyes burning into Rick, "He liked it, got off on what he was gonna do to us."

Rick didn't want to know anymore, but he knew he had to push Daryl as far as he could, "So he left you alone?"

Daryl nodded his head, thinking back to that day. She wasn't marked, no one had torn through her body yet, they were so hopefully that someone would come for them.

_Carol trembled as she reached for him, her arms going around him, "I'm scared."_

_Daryl nodded his head, hating that his hands were bound and he couldn't hold her, he leaned his head against her shoulder, "I know baby, I'm right here. I'll do whatever it takes to get us free."_

_Carol leaned back, looking into his eyes, "Tell me you love me."_

_Daryl closed his eyes, feeling tears well up, "You know I do. You know I love you Carol. Jesus, I'm so fuckin' sorry. If I'd told ya sooner, we would be back at the prison and none of this would be happenin'."_

_Carol wiped at his cheeks, "You have to be strong for me. You keep reminding me why I'm fighting. If this plays out like I think it will…..you have to stay strong. Know that I love you so much. You have to remind me why I'm fighting." Her voice breaking into a sob the last word, she cupped his face, "No matter what you can't tell them anything, we have to protect the prison, protect our family."_

_Daryl nodded, his lips finding hers, the kiss was desperate, both of them knowing that the devil would be back at any moment and they would be ripped from each other. Carol pulled back from the kiss, leaning her head against his chest, "I promise to remember."_

_Daryl nodded, "Remember that I love you no matter what he does."_

_Carol nodded, "I will."_

_The door swung open and the governor walked in, a smile on his face. One of his men, licked his lips and stood by the door. The governor yanked Carol off the ground and shoved her into the chair. "You stay right there pretty lady." He walked around crouching down in front of Daryl, "Now, tell me how to get into the prison. I know there's a back way and you're going to tell me where it is."_

_Daryl looked at him, anger boiling in his veins, "Go fuck yourself!" He spat on the governor watching as the spit slid down the evil fuckers face._

_The governor chuckled, standing up, "Well someone is getting fucked, but it's not me." He yanked Carol up and slammed her onto the table, grinding his crotch into her ass, he smiled at Daryl, "I get to go first and everyday we'll play this game and once I lose interest in her, I'll start letting my men take turns with her. I promise I'll be so much more gentle with her, but you get to watch. I'll make sure you watch it all."_

_Daryl raged against his chains, pulling away from the wall, kicking and screaming. But it was Carol's broken voice, "DARYL! I need you to make me remember!"_

Daryl stood there, his hands pulling at his hair, "I SAT THERE! I DID NOTHING! I LET THEM….I LET THEM HURT HER!"

Rick knew it was coming, Daryl was full on sobbing now, his hair coming out in his hands he was pulling so hard, "Daryl you did what you had too, you both did!"

Daryl spun on him, "I DIDN'T STOP IT! YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LOOK INTO HER EYES WHILE THEY TORE HER APART!"

Daryl spun around, picking up the table they used during watch; he threw it against the wall. The wood splintering under the force. Then Daryl stalked to the glass windows, putting his fists through it. He knew the smashing of the glass might carry so Rick, went to stop him and that was when Daryl's fist connected with Rick's jaw, "YOU DIDN'T COME! I TOLD HER YOU WOULD! YOU NEVER CAME! I WOULD'VE CAME FOR YOU!"

Daryl knocked Rick to the ground, his fists connecting over and over again. Daryl was in a fog, he could see the governor's face, laughing at him as he rammed into Carol. The bastard laughed at him, while he took everything from his woman.

He felt his body getting weak and he looked down seeing Rick under him, shielding himself from the blows, but not fighting back. Daryl sobbed, falling onto Rick's chest, "You didn't come for us and I couldn't help her, I failed her…I couldn't help her….I couldn't."

Rick held him against his chest, his head was killing him and he could taste blood in his mouth, but he held the man that was his brother in every way but blood. Tears rolled down Rick's face, "I'm sorry brother, I'm so damn sorry."

**-Darkest-**

Rick and Daryl sat near the windows where they could see Carol and Michonne. Daryl looked over at Rick, "Once she's better, well good enough for me to be gone during the day, I'm going to find them."

Rick nodded, "We'll all help you, you're not alone."

Daryl's head snapped, "You don't understand, this isn't about needin' help. I want them; I want to make them bleed. I want to make sure when she closes her eyes at night that she knows they're dead. I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE!"

Rick sighed, "Not alone, I'll let you go, when she's ready, but not alone. You have to take someone with you. Glenn. Glenn understands, he went through something like this with Maggie. You need someone to bring you back from the edge too. You need someone to remind you that she's waiting on you back here, that you can't go floating off into that rage and not come back to her."

Daryl gave him a stiff nod, "I ain't ever gonna forget she's here, I ain't leavin' her to this world alone. She's all I got, she's all I've ever had and I'll be damned if I ain't comin' back, if that's what you're worried about."

Rick sighed, slapping his shoulder, "I'm not just worried about her, I'm worried about you too. I'm sorry we didn't come, we thought walkers got you. We thought…"

Daryl nodded, standing to his feet, "I get it. You know the fucked part of this, Martinez is the one who saved us and he was one of them. He didn't want too, but he's been inside her and I hate him. I want to kill him every day, I want to cut his dick off and watch him bleed out so I can kill him again when he comes too and she fuckin' forgave him!" Daryl looked at Rick, "She forgave him. I CAN'T."

Rick didn't say anything more; he knew that Daryl had reached his breaking point. Now he had a plan working in his head. Glenn had already said he would go with Daryl, he and Rick knew that Daryl would want blood for what happened. But what worried him now was the rage that Daryl felt toward Martinez, that was going to come bubbling over sooner or later. Rick just hoped by the time it did, Carol was strong enough to pull Daryl back this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkest Parts of Us**

**Chapter 7: Breaking through**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, the favorites and follows. We really appreciate it and are thankful that you are willing to go on this journey with us. **

**This next chapter is primarily Michonne and Carol. Some of the things Michonne is going to do and say will seem harsh or down right mean. Thant being said, please remember she is using some very rough tactics to get through to Carol. **

**Caryl on 3**

Chapter 7:

Michonne, Martinez and Carol walked to the area they had marked off of training. Earlier that morning Michonne had asked Ty to bring out a chest full of practice weapons she had found during a run. Next to the chest, Ty had also put a couple of those camp chairs, some bottles of water and a few towels.

Michonne gestured at Martinez and prompted him to take a seat. "Did you bring the meds, just in case?"

"Yeah I got them, but I hope we don't have to use them."

"If you care about her at all, I need to stay out of this. Don't try to help her, don't interfere, and don't interrupt us. I also need you to keep an eye out in case she tries to run to Daryl. "

"I try to stay out of it, but please, just be careful of _Caro_." Martinez looked over at Carol as she just stood off to the side gazing towards the tower. "Please, don't hurt her anymore," he added with a soft plea.

Michonne nodded to him and bent down to the trunk. She started pulling practice pads and padded bokkens out. "Carol, come over here so we can put these pads on you."

Carol joined her and allowed the other woman to get her ready.

"I know you did training with Daryl on "redneck" fighting styles. We're going to start learning some of the stuff my master taught me all those years ago. Do you want to start with unarmed or armed combat training?" Michonne hoped Carol would choose the unarmed combat, but had a feeling Carol wouldn't.

"Armed." Was all Carol said.

"Ok, let's get started."

**Darkest**

That first hour, Michonne went over proper techniques for holding the short sword as well as basic stances and body movements for wielding the sword, she was impressed at how well Carol was retaining the information, but had still not managed to get anything out of her.

"We'll take a short break for right now and then we'll get started on movements." Michonne held out a bottle of water to Carol as she spoke.

Carol took the bottle with a nod of thanks. She glanced up to the tower, wondering if Daryl was watching. She knew he was, he always watched her. As far back as the quarry she would feel his eyes on her, comforting her, protecting her whether he knew he was doing it or not.

She wondered when Michonne was going to start with the questions, expecting them to start popping into the lesson. While she trusted and loved Michonne, Carol wasn't ready to talk yet. She knew Michonne understood what she had suffered, but did she understand the deep anger, the rage that burned in her heart?

She also wondered what exactly Martinez had told Michonne and Rick. Some things weren't for sharing, Carol felt her family didn't need to know all the details. How many times she had been violated and how, each cut into her skin, the time she had gotten away from Daryl and Martinez and had headed back to the Governor's compound, and the two lives that had been lost because of a misunderstanding. No there were things they didn't need to know.

She trusted Martinez, but could feel the anger Daryl had towards the man. She needed to explain why she forgave him, but wasn't sure Daryl was ready to hear it.

How did she explain the fact her life didn't matter, her pain didn't matter, only her family and Daryl. She would suffer a life time of abuse if she knew her group would be safe. Martinez saved them, got them out of that hell. She knew he did what he did to save them and was as gentle as possible, but she also knew Daryl would never forgive Martinez for having touched her.

"You ready to get going again ,Carol?"

Carol glanced at the tower one last time, "Yes."

Placing their bottles on the ground next to Martinez, the women walked a few yards away to begin practicing again.

**Darkest**

"To use a sword properly, you need to be one with it, unlike a knife, sword work requires your movements to flow. Keep your body firm, but not tight. You need to follow through with your movements, no hesitation, it becomes just an extension of your arm." Michonne continued to show Carol how the movements should look.

Carol felt a need, a desire to match her friend's movements, to learn everything Michonne could teach her. She matched the movements, each pass becoming more and more fluid. Something was missing though, she could feel it physically, but that connection Michonne talked about was just not there.

Michonne, still impressed at how easy her student could match the moves, couldn't help but feel frustrated. She needed Carol to let out the passion and fire that had always been a part of her friend. What she really wanted was the primal fury she had seen in Carol when she felt Daryl was threatened, but she needed to control it, focus it and not let it consume her.

"Hey Martinez, I need you to do something for me." Michonne figured the only way they could move to the next part was to get Carols "body guard" out of the way.

"What you need?"

"I need you to check in on Rick and Daryl, let them know she's learning fast." Michonne really hoped he got the hint and took off. There was no way he would sit there for what was coming.

"I think it would be better if I stay here."

Michonne glared at the man and walked over to his chair, " You need to leave, it's about to get rough and I just don't think you should be here for this. Keep watch over us, but you need to move away."

"_Caro_, will be ok if I check in the guys?" he didn't want to leave her but he understood he needed too.

"It's ok Caesar, I have Michonne here. Please check on Daryl." Carol's muted tone reached him.

"I'll go samurai, but you had better watch yourself with her." With that warning, Martinez got up and started walking.

Carol knew it was time, whatever Michonne had to say was going to happen now. She felt fear curling in her gut: _she's my friend, she won't hurt me, she won't hurt Daryl, fuck, FUCK, __**FUCK**__, she wasn't ready!_

" Ok Carol, I want you to work on attacks, use the sword like I showed you."

Carol started the attacks, arm held back and at an angle like she was shown. Michonne easily blocked each one, but kept pushing Carol for more.. Something.

Carol was still moving in the almost robotic way. Michonne decided it was time to push. "You said guys get snatched up? It's not like either of you to let your guard drop."

Carol stopped attacking and looked at Michonne, "It…it doesn't matter."

"Keep moving Carol, how did you get taken?"

Carol began to swing her sword with the tiniest bit of power. "It doesn't matter."

"Who fucked up Carol? Was it you? Did you let them take you?" Michonne knew she was pushing but she also knew Carol **needed **to let it out.

Carol's breath was speeding up as her strokes became firmer and faster, "It doesn't matter!"

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT! WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THEY TOOK YOU, BEAT YOU, RAPED YOU? WHOSE FAULT WAS IT CAROL?" Michonne's voice grew louder and louder, this had to work!

"**IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" **Carol screamed attacking her friend with some of the fury Michonne knew was buried within.

"Did you put Daryl at risk? Did you allow him to be captured and beaten? WHO FUCKED UP?"

Carol snapped, "_**IT WAS MINE!"**_

"You let them take you, do the things they did? How was it your fault?"

"I…I…" Carol stopped her attack once again.

"What did they do to Daryl? You let them hurt Daryl?"

"_**NO!"**_ Carol whipped her sword up with a grimace on her face. She desperately tried to hold herself in check, to not lose it, to not let the tears fall.

"Something happened to Daryl, what happened to Daryl?"

Memories flashed through Carols mind.

"_I love you, remember, look at me!" His voice, beautiful and raspy calling to her, begging her to remember._

_Those arms, strong and powerful that had held her only a few precious times before that night, shaking with rage and helplessness._

_His eyes… those eyes that had guarded her, watched her, loved her from a distance for so long. Blue as the storming sea. Those eyes that had lit up with such love when she had told him she loved him . Those eyes that pierced the darkness, burning bright with passion. Those eyes that slowly lost the inner light as each person took their turn on her body. Each cut, bite, thrust dimming that light just a little more…_

"They made him watch…THEY MADE HIM WATCH… **THEY MADE HIM WATCH!"** Carol screamed, in a frenzy, rushed to attack, to stop the memories of that dying light.

Michonne was ready for her. They battled like warriors of old, brutal and violent.

Carol pounded out her fear and sadness on the other woman. This was HER failure. She was the reason that light dimmed.

The women battled until Carol's strength gave out, not knowing how long they had fought.

Finally exhausted, Carol collapsed to the ground, her breath coming in gasps, her eyes filling with tears.

**Darkest**

Michonne sat next to Carol and gently pulled the tiny broken woman into her arms.

"You know it wasn't your fault."

"It was, if I hadn't wanted to get back here and tell everyone…If I hadn't been happy…"

"Carol, this was not your fault. You can't take the blame for all of the evil in the world. You deserve to be happy. This wasn't your fault!"

Carol, tears finally falling, buried her face into Michonne's breast, moaning as the words tumbled from her lips. " We wouldn't give up the prison. We needed to protect our family. That bastard chained Daryl to a wall and made him watch as he raped me. Every time we refused to answer a question he or one of his men would cut me, violate me. Daryl kept telling me you and Rick would come for us. Why didn't you come?"

With that last question Carol began to sob great heaving tears, Michonne's tears sliding down her face to mingle with her sisters. "We didn't know, we thought the walkers had gotten you. I would have come if I had known."

As the tears tapered off, Carol pulled back and looked into Michonne's eyes, "I know, thank you."

Michonne pulled Carol into one last tight embrace.

"If we are going to convince Daryl and Rick to let us go with them when they kill these men, I need you to let this go. We fight with controlled passion, not detachment, not with blind vengeance, we fight with control. I will make sure you go, you need to be the one to kill them."

"I really do, but Daryl…"

"Daryl loves you but you have to convince him you are ready. What about Martinez?"

"Caesar saved Daryl, he saved me and he brought us here. He's not the enemy."

"Daryl feel that way?"

"No, but he won't hurt Caesar if I ask him not too. I know it's killing him, knowing… but we need Caesar and he needs us right now."

"I'll leave it for now, let's go check on that man of yours. I can feel his eyes all the way from the tower."

Carol stood up with Michonne's help. Her legs were weak and shaky.

"I can always feel his eyes…"

**-Darkest-**

Rick, Daryl, and Martinez came out of the tower and Carol froze looking at them. Martinez looked fine, but Rick was sporting a new busted lip and a black eye. Daryl's hands were bloody and he looked exhausted.

Carol sped up almost running to him, "What happened?"

Daryl ducked his head, "Nothin', I'm fine, just workin' through some shit. How'd trainin' go?"

Carol nodded, touching his face, "Fine, you sure you're alright?"

Daryl chuckled, "Take a lot more than a few bloody knuckles to stop me baby." He leaned his forehead to hers, wanting to kiss her but he knew that she wasn't ready for that. His hands caressed her cheeks, "Ya ready for a shower?"

Carol nodded, closing her eyes letting his calming touch relax her, "Yeah, I think I'd like to try holding Judith after dinner again."

Daryl pulled back, a half smile forming on his lips, "Really? You sure baby?"

Carol smiled at him, really smiled at him, "Yeah, I miss her."

Daryl nodded, "That sounds great baby, come on, let's go get our stuff for a shower."

Rick, Michonne, and Martinez watched them walk across the yard toward the prison. Michonne snickered, "You forgot to duck."

Rick grinned, hissing when the action pulled at his lip, "Yeah well, you've never seen a pissed off Dixon before; it's scarier than a damn herd."

Martinez chuckled, "Yeah I understand that. I best get inside, I promise Beth and Maggie I'd help with dinner. Need to make myself useful."

Michonne slipped an arm around Rick's waist, "Come on you big tough guy let's get that face cleaned up."

Rick smiled, "Well if I would've known getting my ass kicked would get me some one on one time I would've done it sooner."

Michonne chuckled, "Tease."

**-Darkest-**

That night Daryl could see a little of the light back in her eyes. Not much, but it was there. He sat in awe of her as she sat talking quietly to Judith. The little girl soaking up all the attention that Carol was offering her. Daryl didn't know what the next few months meant for any of them, but he knew he'd do anything to get her back, bring her back from that place she had to go to survive that room. He was going to make sure every last one of those fuckers died, painfully. Then he was going to burn that compound to the ground.

He looked over and saw Martinez at the cell door watching Judith and Carol, he felt his blood boil. He would make sure that he was gone too; no one that touched her was going to live to tell about it. He'd give his last dying breath to make sure. As Martinez watched Carol, Daryl watched him, planning the man's death.

Carol looked over at him, "Baby?"

Daryl's head snapped up, "Yeah?"

Carol smirked, "I said she has two new teeth, did you see them?"

Daryl moved onto the bed next to her slowly, leaning in close to her as she showed him the two new teeth that little Ass Kicker had. He brushed his hand across her cheek, "So pretty you know. I love you remember?"

Carol blushed, looking at Judith, she wasn't ready for him to call her pretty, not yet, "I remember and I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

DPOU Chapter 8

Chapter 8…..Anger Within

**We hope you all enjoyed the episode last night. We sure did. **

**We are moving forward with our little story here and we thank all of you for the reviews and follows and favs. We know this fic is dark, but we are overwhelmed by the support. So here we go….SOA and Vickih**

**-Darkest-**

"What if I said I wanted to go?" Carol stood there staring at him, she knew what his answer would be, but she wanted to go with him. She had been doing so much better and she felt strong enough to go with him on his hunting trip with Glenn. It was the second he was making and she knew that he wasn't being totally truthful about what they were doing.

Daryl shoved a few things into his bag, not looking at her, "I said NO and I meant it. Ya have things to do here. Michonne is plannin' on trainin' with ya and Maggie said she was going to walk with ya around the yard. I'm just goin' out there to get some meat and I'll be back."

Carol shook her head, "You said you'd never lie to me."

Daryl spun around, "Fuckin' hell woman, I ain't lyin' to ya. I'm goin' out there to get us some meat."

Carol took a step toward him, her hand going to his chest, "Daryl, I'm stronger now, not like I was but stronger. I just want to help!"

Daryl nodded, his hands gently going to her arms, he had missed her so much. That night they spent together seemed to be a life time ago. He leaned his forehead to hers, "It's somethin' I have to do. I'll be back before dinner, like last time."

Carol closed her eyes, her voice soft, "This happened to me, not you. I should be the one…."

Daryl's head came up and his eyes narrowed at her, "You think this didn't happen to me? I had to … I'm not getting' into this with ya. Not yet, I'm goin' huntin' with Glenn and I'll be back before ya know it. Christ knows your little Hispanic guardian angel will be around."

Carol sighed, "Daryl, that's enough! If I can forgive him….."

Daryl put his bag on his shoulder, "NO! Don't ya dare ask me to do that shit. NO!" He took a few calming breaths, he wasn't going to lose his shit, not with her. She was still so damn fragile, she was getting better every day but he wasn't going to do this here with her. He leaned his forehead to hers again, leaning up to lay a hard kiss there, "I'll be back, I swear and with dinner. Please…..remember, I love ya."

Carol closed her eyes, gripping the front of his shirt, "I don't want you to go."

Daryl nodded, he went to wrap his arms around her and she jumped a little, reminding him that she was still suffering inside, "M'sorry, don't want to fight. I'll stay if ya need me too."

Carol couldn't do that to him, she cling to his shirt, putting her head under his chin, a place where she fit so well, "I'll be fine, just please come back to me. I promise I'll remember and I love you."

Daryl nodded, finally wrapping his arms around her gently, he felt himself stir in his pants and he hated himself. He knew she was NOWHERE near that, but he loved this woman, had loved her for so long and having her in his arms made him want her. He pulled away from her, "I'll be back."

Carol watched him go, sighing as she sat down on the bunk. Martinez appeared a few minutes later, "Well _Caro_, you ready?"

Carol nodded, giving him a tight lipped smile, "As I'll ever be."

**-Darkest- **

The women trained for a few hours, but Michonne could tell there was something bugging her friend. There was sadness to Carol and listlessness in her swings that hadn't been there yesterday.

"Hey Carol, why don't we knock off for today."

"If you want to, I guess I'm not as focused as I need to be." Carol's voice seemed to get fainter with each word.

"Ok honey, what's up? Don't you dare say it's nothing, because that would be a lie."

Carol laid her sword in the box and sat in one of the chairs. "Daryl is up to something and I'm worried."

Michonne could see how much this was bothering her friend but was afraid to tell her what she thought Daryl was up to. Instead she just gave a slight chuckle, "Carol, he's a man and lord knows they are always up to something."

"No, it's more than that. He's so, I don't know, angry. I'm afraid for him and us, I can't lose him now that I've found him. What do I do?" Carol sounded almost desperate.

"Carol, you need to remember that what happened didn't just happen to you, but to him as well. He may not have suffered the things you did, but he had to watch them being done to you. He loves you and he's standing by your side."

"I…I guess so."

Neither woman noticed as Maggie walked over to them. "Carol, is it alright if I sit with you?"

Upon hearing Maggie's voice, Carol jumped and cringed a bit, fear shooting through her.

_It's ok, it's Maggie, just Maggie._

Carol listening to her inner voice, tamped down her fear and nodded.

Michonne and Maggie, both noticing her reaction glanced at each other before the younger woman joined them.

"How have you been Carol? Your training is looking good."

Carol paused before answering, "I'm doing better. Just not ready to .. Well you know."

Maggie nodded her head and slid her chair a little closer to Carol. " I overhead what you two were saying, and if it's ok I wanted to add something."

Michonne and Carol looked at each other and nodded.

"You remember when Glenn and I were taken by Merle? Do you remember who Glenn was after we got back? I don't know everything you've been through, but can tell you, Daryl suffered. I know Daryl, not as well as you do of course, but that is one man that takes what he thinks of as failure personally. As long as I have known you two, he has watched out for you. I think he's loved you for a long time and having to watch what was done to you almost broke something inside of him."

Carol felt her eyes burn, but refused to let any tears fall. She knew he was in pain because of what happened and knew he, more than anyone else would see it as his failure to protect her.

"How do I make him understand this wasn't his fault."

Michonne put her hand on Carols shoulder "Remember the first day of training when you said you were responsible for what happened? You blamed yourself and so does he. Have you and Daryl sat down and talked about any of this yet?"

Carol shook her head, "No, the only thing we've talked about is Caesar. Daryl doesn't understand why I forgave him. Any time I try to talk to him about anything, Daryl cuts me off. He says he doesn't want to fight, but he's not listening to me either."

Maggie had heard from Glenn about the situation with Martinez, she didn't understand how Carol could forgive the man and had to ask. " Carol, about Martinez, how could you.."

Michonne tried to cut off the question, not wanting Carol to get upset, but stopped when Carol answered.

"He saved Daryl. He brought us home."

Michonne didn't want Carol to go over this again. "I tell you what, I'll talk to Daryl when he gets back, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

The three women sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching some of the other survivors go about their daily lives.

" Umm, how long after…" Carol took a deep breath, "How long after , you know, before you could be… touched again?"

Michonne answered first, " It took me a long time, but I didn't have someone like you do. You know Daryl's not going to push you, right?"

Maggie added, "It took a bit, but then I didn't ..I didn't get raped. He just threatened to do it."

Carol looked down at her wedding band, "sometimes I think about the night in the cabin before… and I want that again, but other times the thought of anyone touching me…"

"It'll get better, don't worry. You know Daryl would never hurt you."

"I know, I just… I'm just worried I'll never be ready. How is that fair to him? What if I can't?"

"We can't give you all the answers Carol. You'll be ready, when you're ready and Daryl will be there to help you." Maggie offered the best answer she could think of.

Michonne got a flash of insight, "Do you think killing those men will help?"

"Maybe, you did say you would go with me, so did Rick. Caesar is going to help as well." Carol hoped this would be the solution to her problem.

"We'll talk about this again after they are dead."

"How are we going to get Daryl to agree to it. He doesn't want me to leave the prison. I know I'm not as strong as I need to be yet, but he's not going to let me go."

"I'll have Rick talk to him about it, if that doesn't work, I'll try. If I need to, I'll take you without him knowing. We'll figure it out."

Maggie tried changing the subject, scared of the look in Carol's eyes, "Do you think you might be ready to visit with Glenn soon? I will make sure he knows to not hug you, but he has been missing you."

Carol thought about it and answered , "Maybe tomorrow when Daryl is with me?"

Maggie and Michonne shared a smile over Carols head, it was slow but they had made progress.

"That will be fine, come on, let's take that walk."

The three women rose as one and began their loop around the fence.

**-Darkest-**

Daryl walked through the woods with Glenn, he already had a few rabbits on his string. They had found a large buck in one of the snare traps and they had tied it up into the trees so walkers couldn't get it. They were moving at a fast clip heading toward one of the trucks that Rick had help them hide away from the prison, so Carol didn't see them leave. He had a good lead from the first day they went out.

As they got into the truck, Glenn sighed, "Back to the house?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I want to follow those tracks we found up toward the East side of town."

Glenn nodded pulling the truck onto the road, he kept giving Daryl glances, "So Carol looks better, what I've seen of her."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumb nail, he hated not being with her, but he needed to do something. Sitting back at the prison just watching her go through the motions. She was coming out of her shell but she wasn't there yet, he had no idea what her and Michonne were doing during their 'training sessions' but each day when she came back she had a little bit more life in her eyes and that was something, "She's doin' better."

Glenn nodded, "You know if you want to talk about, I'm here. We just want you both to be in a better place, so anything I can do…"

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya, we're fine for now."

Glenn sighed, "I have to ask, Martinez…..Rick said…well Rick told me that he…..how have you not killed him yet?"

Daryl looked over at him, his eyes dark, "Because he dies last."

Glenn didn't say anything more, he focused on the road hoping that him going out with Daryl was enough to help the man come around more. Daryl was more withdrawn now then he had been when he first got to the quarry with Merle and Glenn was afraid he was losing his friend.

Daryl stared out the window trying to focus on what he needed to do when they got back when he saw a flash of metal in the distance. He tapped Glenn on the shoulder, "Hold up here."

Glenn nodded, pulling the truck over. Daryl slipped out of the truck working through the trees toward where he saw the movement. Glenn followed close behind him. When they got to clearing, Daryl saw a familiar man standing outside a small house; it was one of the governor's guards. His heart started pounding in his chest and felt like he couldn't breathe. He signaled for Glenn to stay there as he worked around to the back of the house. He peeked into the kitchen window and saw one other man going through room by room looking for items of use. Daryl crept into the back door and came up behind the man, stabbing him through the back of the head, he dropped the body on the ground and advanced toward the door.

The man who was outside, came in a few minutes later, as he went to walk into the kitchen, Daryl brought up the butt of his bow and smacked him in the head. The man went down hard. Daryl stood over his body, a smirk of satisfaction came to his face, this was one of the men, one of the men who had hurt her, had ruined his woman. He shook as he rolled him over, slapping him in the face, "WAKE UP! HEY ASSHOLE! WAKE UP!"

The man groaned, his eyes opening slowly, when he focused on the fact that Daryl was now standing above him, his eyes went wide with panic. Daryl smirked, "That's right asshole, I want ya awake for this, I want ya to feel the blade cut into your damn skin, I want ya to feel what SHE felt."

Glenn was at the door now, watching him, "Daryl?"

Daryl didn't look up at him, "Go get the truck."

Glenn didn't know what to do, "Daryl we need to go, just kill him and get it over with."

Daryl cocked his head to the side, his voice was soft, "Get the truck, I'll be right out."

Glenn nodded, "Alright, I'll be right back." Glenn half ran to get the truck, hoping like hell Daryl didn't do anything crazy while he was gone.

Daryl turned his attention back to the man. He didn't say anything as he took his knife and stabbed the man in the crotch several times. He stared into his eyes as he screamed, he didn't stop stabbing until the man's body stilled under him. Then he stomped in his head to make sure he didn't come back.

When Glenn got back with the truck, Daryl was outside washing off his boots with some rain water that had collected in an old window box. Daryl got into the truck, "Let's head back."

Glenn didn't say anything, he just nodded figuring there wasn't anything else to say. If it had been Maggie, Glenn knew he would've wanted them all dead and if killing these men helped Daryl, who the hell was he to say anything different.

**-Darkest**

As the women finished their second loop around the fence, Daryl and Glenn returned home.

Carol looked at Michonne, "Can you talk to him today? I need to know he's alright."

Michonne put her arm around Carol's shoulders, please to see her not flinch, "Yeah, after dinner. I'll have Martinez stay with you and get Rick to help talk to him."

Carol gave the woman a small smile and walked over to the truck.

Daryl came through the gate and rushed over to meet her. Putting his arms carefully around her, he leaned down and rested his head against hers. "Hi baby, did you have a good day?"

Carol nodded as she slipped a hand to his arm, "Yeah, I visited with Maggie and worked some things out. Do you want me to take the game and clean it?"

Daryl was surprised she offered, it was one of the tasks she had been avoiding since they got back.

"If you want to, I got rabbits and a deer. Where's Martinez?"

"Rick had him working on something, but Michonne and Maggie were with me all day."

Daryl smiled at the thought of Rick keeping Martinez busy and away from Carol, "Maybe Maggie could help you with the cleaning. I need to talk to Rick for a minute."

As Carol and Maggie went to get the game, Michonne walked over to Daryl, "We need to talk."

Feeling panic rising in his chest, Daryl asked, "What about? Is Carol ok?"

Michonne just looked at him, " She's fine. I need you and Rick to meet me in the guard tower after dinner. Martinez will stay with Carol. "

Daryl didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy after this talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**DARKEST PARTS OF US**

**CHAPTER 9….Secret Pain**

**This chapter was rough to write, we see a little more into the hell that Daryl and Carol lived through. We are on the upswing with this story. We have broken the characters totally down and now it's time for them to rise. Thanks for sticking with us, SOA and Vickih**

Chapter 9

Daryl and Carol relished the quiet dinner, just the two of them in their cell.

Carol noticed Daryl seemed better than he had this morning and didn't want to question it. She hoped Michonne and Rick would be able to find out what was going on with him. She also hoped he wouldn't put up too much of a fight when Michonne told him it was time for her to get out of the prison and start reclaiming herself. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she wanted to find those men and finish them. There were three that haunted her dreams more than the rest. They had been the cruelest to her and had done the most damage to Daryl.

Maybe, just maybe she could get to talk to him about the things plaguing her. She didn't doubt his love and knew he would be there for her, but she needed them to be equals again. He had always protected her and had taught her to protect herself. She refused to go back to the person she was before Daryl. He had made her better person just as she had made him a better person. That was the core of their bond, the unerringly belief in each other. They would stand shoulder to shoulder against whatever the world threw at them, and they needed to get back to that point.

Daryl felt somewhat better knowing one of the men who had violated his woman, his heart, was dead. He didn't know what else to do for her. He loved her, had loved her for a long time. She had been there for him since the beginning , made him see he could be the person he wanted to be. She stood by him, protected him especially from himself, not allowing him to hide, to pull away. He was worried about whatever the hell it was Michonne wanted to talk about. Is Carol really doing better or is she burying her pain deep. He couldn't lose her, not now, not after everything they had survived together. He would keep her safe, protected, no one would ever hurt her again. He would burn the entire world before anyone would ever get close enough to hurt her again.

He wondered what the hell he was going to do with that bastard Martinez. Why was he so attached to Carol, did he have feeling or some shit towards her? Daryl never really questioned the "why" of the strange relationship the three of them had formed, at the time he had needed the man to get her home safely. Now though , as she got better, stronger, worked to become the woman she was, he couldn't stop the burning anger and the feeling that the man was a threat to his relationship with his wife.

Carol forgave him, he'll never understand why, he just knew he never would. For some reason after everything that had been done and knowing he was going to kill that son of a bitch, Daryl still trusted him to keep her safe. How fucked up was it that he trusted one of the rapist to protect the one person he loved more than anything?

He wanted to talk to Carol, there were so many things that needed to be discussed between them. He was never a big one for talking, but he had always been able to talk to her. She didn't judge him, or push. She could sit in silence for hours until he was ready to talk and would give him the answers he needed. She believed in him, gave him so much more than he gave her.

Maybe soon he would be able to talk to her , God he hoped so.

**Darkest**

After they finished eating, Daryl took their plates and set them on the table next to the bed. He reclaimed his spot next to her , backs against the wall, hands clasped together and her head on his shoulder.

"Ya gonna be ok if I go talk to Rick and 'shonne for a bit.?"

Carol nuzzled her face against his shoulder, "Yeah, I'll be ok. Are you going hunting tomorrow?"

Daryl felt a thrill shoot through his body at her gesture. He remembered her doing that same thing the night he asked her to marry him. "Was thinkin' about it, but if ya need me here, I'll stay."

Carol lifted her head and looked him in the eye, "I could use your help tomorrow, if it's ok. I want to see Glenn and I want you to see the training I've been doing."

Daryl could barely contain his excitement, other than Rick, Hershel, Martinez and himself, Carol had avoided all of the men in the group, even Carl. He was concerned and made a mental note to remind Glenn to keep his hands to himself and be gentle with her.

"Glenn would love that, ya sure?"

Carol gave a small smile, " yeah I'm sure, besides I can kick his ass now."

"Yeah, bet ya could." Daryl answered with a chuckle. " I'll be here tomorrow, ya know I'm always gonna be here for ya, right?"

Carol smiled a bit bigger and laid her head back on his shoulder. " I know."

Martinez knocked on the cell door and popped his head in, " Hey _Caro_, your man there needs to go meet the ninja and the sheriff, they're waiting for him."

Daryl felt a shot of irritation course through his blood at the interruption. This was the best she had been since they got back and he really wanted to punch the man for effectively ending his quiet moment.

Daryl jumped up off the bed, Carol coming up with him.

" The fuck you come in here with that, tell 'em they can wait 'nother half a fucking hour." Daryl was fuming. He stopped when he felt the change in Carol, her breathing picked up and her body tensed. He looked at her and noticed her eyes beginning to dart around the room.

Fuck, he thought to himself, got to stay in control.

He quickly turned towards her, standing between Carol and the doorway.

He took a deep breath, exhaled and softly rubbed her arm, " M'sorry baby, Just breath, it's ok, remember.."

Daryl breathed with her, his hand ghosting to her hair, "Breath baby."

Under the influence of Daryl's words and gentle touches, Carol was able to calm down.

As she calmed, Daryl felt the tightness in his chest lessen.

"Do ya need somethin' to help you sleep tonight?" He had been leaving it up to her whether she got the dose or not at night.

Carol nodded her head, " I'll wait and take after I shower. You'll be back tonight ?"

"Yeah, I'll be here. Just need to see what the hell 'Chonne and Rick need. I can take you to the shower after, if ya want."

"I'll have Caesar take me down, that way I can be here when you get back. "

"Ok, I'll see ya in a bit. I love ya." Daryl places a small kiss on her forehead while drinking in her smell.

"Love you, too." Carol said as she hesitantly raised her hand and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Daryl froze.

Of all the things she could have done, this little gesture, so familiar and comforting had him choking back something between a moan and a sob. How many times had she done this over that last couple of years. He felt joy, hope and desire burn throughout his body. He didn't know if he wanted to crush her in a hug, or back away.

Daryl reached up to her hand, pulled it towards his mouth and placed a kiss in her palm.

He backed away with one last caress on her arm, " I'll be back 'fore long."

Martinez watched as the hunter turned and walked to him, "Keep her safe." Daryl whispered as he left the room.

"I will." Martinez didn't understand why that little gesture meant so much to the man, but he was happy to see it.

"You ready to go, _Caro_?"

Carol, her eyes shining, brought the hand Daryl had kissed to her lips, looked at the other man and nodded.

**Darkest**

Daryl caught up to Michonne and Rick near the tower. "Ok, 'm here, what ya need?"

Michonne had taken the time during dinner to talk to Rick. They were more or less on the same page as far as Carol was concerned and Rick had admitted Daryl was hunting more than deer when he was out with Glenn.

She knew Daryl was going to be pissed, but figured between Rick and herself they could keep him contained.

"Let's go up and have a seat. This might take a while."

"Ain't got lot of time, got ta get back to Carol."

Rick knew this was going to be bad, but understood why Michonne was pushing this issue. " It won't, we'll get you back to her. Come on, the sooner we start the sooner you can be with her."

"Fuck it, fine, let's get to it." Daryl stomped up the stairs, slammed the door open and dropped in a chair.

"Is everything ok?" Rick wondered what had set his volatile friend off this time.

" 's fine, was havin' a good dinner with Carol, 'fore Martinez said y'all was lookin' for me."

"Sorry. First off, did Carol tell you she wants to see Glenn tomorrow?" Michonne asked.

Daryl smiled, "Yeah, she did. Not huntin' tomorrow, gonna be there when she sees him and she wanted me to see her trainin'."

"Well she's getting better, stronger, and I think it's time she went out with you. To look for those men."

Daryl got up slowly, his eyes narrowing at Michonne, "What?"

Rick stood up his hands going to hold Daryl back, "Whoa, hold on now, Michonne has a point. Carol needs to do this, needs to know those men are dead."

Michonne glared at Daryl, "If you won't take her I WILL."

Daryl's chest heaved, "So you're going to take her out there and let her murder people. That's what ya think is best for MY WOMAN! Well FUCK THE LOT OF YA! Ya don't know shit about us! Ya don't know her! You and Martinez have her head so fuckin' twisted up!"

Daryl pushed past Rick going down the stairs, he was done with this shit. This wasn't between them and him this was between him and Carol. He'd be DAMNED if he was going to let everyone else get their noses in THEIR business.

Michonne and Rick watched him go, Rick ran a hand over his face, "That went well."

Michonne smirked, "I think it did."

**-Darkest- TRIGGER WARNING….**

Daryl stormed up to their cell, Martinez was standing outside leaning on the bars smiling in on Carol. Daryl growled, pushing him out of the way, Martinez puffed up his chest, "What the fuck?"

Daryl glared at him, his voice low, "Get your sorry ass out of my sight, NOW." Martinez looked in on Carol who gave him a timid nod.

Martinez took a step back, "Alright."

Daryl went into their cell, pulling the curtain down. He didn't say anything he just paced, back and forth his mind racing. He shouldn't have even come back here, they gave up on them, they left them! He wanted to take her away from here, get the hell away from the whole damn group. He loved them, but he didn't trust them anymore. And Martinez. Oh the things he had planned for that sick fucker, he had stayed with the governor, all those months after watching him mow down his own people. Then what he did to Carol, it was worse than the other men. Martinez was almost loving with her, gentle and it made his skin crawl every time the mother fucker looked at her.

Carol sat on the bunk, not sure what to do. She curled her legs up against her chest, hugging her knees, panic setting in, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked at her, his face hard and his emotions were storming over his face so fast she couldn't tell what he feeling. Rick knocked on the cell bars, "Daryl?"

Daryl walked over tearing open the curtain, "GET!"

Rick looked into his face and knew there was no talking to him at the moment. Rick sighed, "Brother…"

Daryl pointed at him, pushing his finger into his chest, "NO, don't you fuckin' brother me. LEAVE US BE!"

Rick dropped his head and backed up. Daryl let the curtain fall and he stood with his hands on his hips, his chest heaving his eyes looking at the floor, "Why? Why do ya need to go with me?"

_Breath, Carol.. breath.. he needs you right now!_

Carol moved slowly to the edge of the bunk, her fists balled up on her lap, "I need to know that they're dead, that I did it. That I had a hand in making sure this never happens again. That they can't hurt you again."

Daryl looked up at him, he knew what she was talking about, his own tears started rolling down his cheeks, his voice cracking, "I can't let you. I can't lose you, can't let ya become like me."

Carol got up slow, she moved toward him, her hand went to his chest, "You're a good man Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, whispering, "I'm not, I killed one today…..I liked it." His eyes coming up to meet hers, she could see he was begging her for forgiveness.

Carol patted his chest softly, tears now rolling down her own face, "This happened to both of us, we should do this together. I have to hurt them….HIM….for what he did to you."

Daryl felt sick, his mind going back to that day, their first day. When the governor was deep inside his woman, smiling at him…..

_The governor nodded to his man, "Go ahead, he's all yours."_

_Carol's head reared back trying to strike at the governor, "NO! NO!"_

_Daryl fought as the man shoved him over, the pain was horrific. He gritted his teeth looking at Carol, "DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!"_

_The governor grunted, landing on top of Carol. He smirked as he slapped her ass, helping her pull up her pants, he pushed her into the chair and made sure her cuffs were tight. The guard grunted and stood up refastening his pants. He ran his hand through Daryl's hair, "Thank you sweetie."_

_Carol sobbed, the governor and his guard started to leave and the governor pulled his gun, shooting the guard in head. He winked at Carol, "Can't stand gays."_

Daryl felt her hands cup his face, she lifted his head to make him look at her, "I love you and this happened to US. Please let me kill HIM, I don't care what they did to me, but I couldn't help you. You're not letting me help you now. Please…remember I love you."

Her lips pressed gently against his, kissing him softly. Daryl felt a sob rip through his throat as he kissed her back, pulling her against his chest, he broke the kiss, "I don't feel like a man. What they did to me….what I let them do to you….I just…."

Carol shook her head, looking up at him, "You're still a man Daryl. It only happened once, but it doesn't matter. Please….please let's do this together."

Her arms tightened around his waist and Daryl reveled in the sensation. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair, "Alright, together, but Martinez…."

Carol looked up at him, "Another day….please…."

Daryl nodded, his thumbs brushing the tears from her face, "Yeah, alright….remember….."

Carol leaned in toward his lips again, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness parts of us:**

Chapter 10…..Closer to Better

**Well howdy! Here's a little something for you guys and we even decided you need a little softer chapter, so here you go!**

**-Darkest-**

Carol took Daryl's hand and walked him over to their bunk, both emotionally and mentally spent.

"Lay down with me?"

"M'k, are you ok? Are ya ready ta sleep?"

"I only took a quarter dose. I wanted to spend some time, just us, thinking about something other than… well you know." Carol gave his hand a squeeze, " You remember when you first taught me to shot?"

Daryl felt a chuckle build in his chest, "Don't think that old fence will ever be the same."

Daryl laid down first, his back against the wall, as Carol joined him, he wrapped his arms around her "This ok?"

Carol snuggled back into him, pulling his arms tight across her chest, "This is perfect."

"Remember the first time I tried to clean a squirrel?" She asked.

"Wasn't much left of it after ya finished." Daryl smiled, " Remember the time T got stuck in that store with Lori and Beth. Poor man thought he would never escape the chatter."

Carol laughed with him, "Yeah, didn't he say something about it would have been better to take on that herd? Remember the ticks?"

"God, don't remind me! Remember Glenn havin' ta tell everyone about the one that got on his dick?"

"That was pretty gross, remember Carl finding that box of fruit loops"

"Yeah, I stole some of that," Daryl chuckled again, "Remember when I hid the condoms from Glenn and Maggie."  
It was Carol's turn to laugh again, " You know I gave those back as soon as you went hunting."

"I knew ya did. Thought Maggie was gonna kill me."

For the next hour, they shared as many happy memories as they could. Their pain and shame had been ripped out, exposed, it was time to heal.

"Remember, I love you." Carol whispered as her eyes grew heavy.

"Remember, I love you too." Daryl answered , placing a kiss on her shoulder as they went to sleep.

**Darkest**

As the new day came, the couple woke to the sounds of the prison. Neither ready to get up and face the day, wanting to stay locked in the bit of brightness they had found. Daryl pulled her tighter against him, muttering into her hair, "Not yet, just stay here. Maybe they'll forget about us."

Carol chuckled, turning in his arms she buried her head into his chest, "Ok, if you insist."

There was a soft knock on the cell door, Michonne's voice called in, " Hey Carol, you up?"

Daryl growled low in his throat, "Well Fuck, come on in, 'shonne. "

Michonne lifted the sheet and came in their room. She stayed near the door way, not really wanting to intrude. " It's getting near 9 and I figured we have a lot to do today. You two all right?"

Carol slowly pulled away from Daryl, turning to place a kiss on his cheek before answering , " We're fine, just needed to be together and away from everyone else for a while. When are we supposed to meet Glenn?"

Michonne smiled at her friend, " He's ready whenever you are. I saved you some breakfast, Ok it taste like shit, but at least it's cold."

Daryl groaned from the bunk, "fan- fucking- tastic. We meetin' him in here or outside?"

Carol gave herself a small shake, " Outside would be better. Near the practice field?"

Michonne nodded to her, " I'll get him and take him out there in about 20 minute, work for you?"

Daryl sat up quickly, "You told him…"  
"I've got it covered, Daryl, he knows so don't worry."

"Where's Martinez?" The other man's name spewed from the hunters lips.

"He's on watch, thought you could use a break from your shadow." Michonne did not miss the look of gratitude Daryl gave her.

"Thank ya." He said to the woman. " Baby, ya need to eat so we can get this goin'"

Carol nodded, taking the bowls from Michonne, "Thank you, we'll see you in just a few."

Michonne left after that, she felt a bit of hope building inside her at how much better they both looked today.

"Daryl, I'm scared.." Carol bit her lip nervously.

"Why? If ya don't want to do this , we don't have to." Daryl worked to keep his voice calm, he didn't want her to get worked up before they tried this step.

"I want to, but the last time I saw Glenn…"

"He knows, he wants to see ya. If ya want to see him, we'll go. I'll be there." Daryl set his unfinished bowl on the table and put an arm around her shoulders. "Ya know I ain't gonna leave ya, it's just Glenn, he loves ya."

Carol took a deep breath, "I know. Let's go meet Glenn, afterwards you can watch me practice."

He smirked at her, "Can't wait ta see that."

**Darkest**

Daryl and Carol walked hand in hand to the field. As they got closer, Daryl saw Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Rick waiting for them. He slowed his steps, feeling a tenseness beginning to creep up in Carol.

"Ya sure ya ready for this?" He asked her as they came to a stop.

Carol turned to him and laid her head on his chest, "As long as you're there, I'll be ok. He knows not to…?"

" 'Shonne told him ta not get between us and ta not touch ya or me. It'll be ok, I know ya can do this." He gave her a brief hug before turning them back to the group, taking her hand, they walked the rest of the way over to the field.

Glenn, with Michonne's warning firmly in mind, still had a hard time containing his excitement. He loved Carol and couldn't wait to remind her. He was happy to see her and Daryl walking the rest of the way to him.

He glanced at Maggie with a smile, "She looks better and so does Daryl."

Maggie gave his arm a slight squeeze, "Just remember, go slow. She is doing better, but she's still kind of fragile right now. Remember, don't make any sudden moves and please don't get between them or try to touch her. She loves you, but this could be hard for her."

Glenn swallowed hard and nodded, "Michonne told me. I just want to see her."

As a group the others sat in the grass, giving the couple plenty of space.

Carol sat near Glenn and Maggie, but left several feet between them, Daryl sat on the other side of her still holding her hand.

"Hi, Glenn. You need a haircut." Carol said with a trembling smile.

The others laughed a little at her comment as Glenn's face broke into a wide smile.

"Well I've been waiting for my big sister to come and make me look human again. Not all of us can pull off the wild man look Daryl has going."

The two of them continued to gently joke with each other and Daryl could feel the tension slowly leaving Carol's body. He could feel when she noticed the slight scar on Glenn's arm, her body starting to shake a bit in fear at what she had done.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered to her, " It's ok, he knows. Breath baby."

Carol took a deep breath and let it out, "Glenn, I'm…I'm sorry for…"  
"It's ok Carol, it was a small cut and it doesn't hurt. How's the training going?" Glenn didn't want anything to go wrong with this meeting. He also didn't want her to feel guilty.

Michonne piped up, "We're training after this little get together. If it's ok with Carol you can stay and watch."

Glenn looked at Daryl, seeing the other man's slight nod, he asked "Would it be ok Carol? I really want to see what you've been learning."

Carol paused before answering, looked to both Daryl and Michonne and agreed to let Glenn stay. She was still nervous but being with Glenn felt so familiar and comfortable some of the fear was drained.

They continued to visit for another half hour before Michonne spoke up, " Ok it's time to train. Could someone get Martinez for me? I want to try something different today."

"The fuck ya need him for?" Came a growled response.

Carol rubbed her thumb over Daryl's hand trying to calm him. She could feel the anger building in him and her body was reacting to it. "Daryl…"

"M'sorry, just… ok…"

Maggie jogged over to the tower to get Martinez while Carol and Michonne put on the practice pads.

Daryl, Rick and Glenn moved a bit away from the two women, watching them go through their warm up exercises.

"She looks really good." Glenn was surprised at how well Carol was handling the sword after only a few weeks.

"Oh, this is nothing, just wait." Rick said with a small laugh, "They're warming up right now."

Daryl watched his wife, stunned by the beauty of her. The fluid way her body was moving through the warm-up was sensual and almost cat like. He couldn't stop his mind from drifting to that first night. Shaking his head to try and clear those thoughts, he turned to Rick, " How often do ya come down here ta watch 'em?"

Rick quickly raised his hands, " I come down as often as I can, want to make sure she's doing ok."

Daryl felt a small surge of anger at the protective note coming from his brother.

_Yeah, well where the hell were ya when we needed ya…_

Daryl noticed Carol stop moving and turned toward him, her breathing had picked up a tick.

_Fuck, calm down asshole, ya ain't gonna do her no good if ya losin' ya shit._

Daryl let his anger go and gave her a smile, "Show me what'cha got baby."

Carol nodded and returned to her practice.

After the women had warmed up, the real dance began.

"Jesus, look at her!" Glenn was sitting there, his mouth hung open.

All three men were spellbound as they watched the two women battle.

Twirling, dipping, weaving, each movement an almost perfect reflection of the other. The two women were no longer separate beings but a continuation of the other. Neither had the advantage in this fight, seemingly sensing what the other was going to do.

Daryl was mesmerized. This was not just his wife, the quiet woman he had fallen so helplessly in love with, she was so much more. She was a Valkyrie, beautiful, powerful and deadly. She was not some woman, but a warrior.

He cursed himself as he felt a burning desire course through him. His lungs working overtime, trying to draw air, almost panting. His crotch straining with want, he couldn't do this now. He couldn't do this to her, she wasn't ready, but damn he missed her.

He wanted to hide her away, not wanting the others to see, to want what was his.

He wanted to know if the others were as affected by the sight as he was, but was afraid of what he would do if he saw the same desire burn in their eyes that he felt.

_She was HIS! _

Martinez stood off to the side and watched the others, watching Michonne and Carol. He could see the shock and awe on their faces and could tell how much it was affecting Daryl.

He hoped the display of who she was and who she was becoming would remind the man how goddamn lucky he was. She was almost ready for the hunt. There were a few things yet to do. He knew what Michonne had in mind and approved, but was still concerned about how Carol would react, not to mention Daryl.

The two women started to slow in their fight before coming to a complete stop. Carol and Michonne's faces shining with sweat and split into grins, brought joy to the watchers.

Carol turned to Daryl, seeing the looks of pride, amazement, joy, love and lust in his eyes.

The first emotions filled her, built her back up.

The lust, god she wished she was ready, she wanted him, but she didn't know if she could do that yet. She was afraid that if they tried and she wasn't ready it would hurt their relationship, hurt him. She knew he wouldn't push for it and let that calm her.

Michonne grabbed a couple of water bottles from the box and tossed one to Carol, "So, what do you guys think?"

Rick, Glenn and Maggie kept trying to talk over each other.

"That was so AWESOME!"

"You looked like Xena.."

"WOW, WOW,WOW…"

Carol and Michonne joined the others in the grass, Carol turned towards Daryl "Well, what did you think?"

Daryl felt his face flush, redness creeping up, "Fuck baby that was….DAMN!" he couldn't say anything more. He wanted to scoop her up and run back to their cell. He wanted to bury himself in this woman, NEVER letting her go.

_She's not ready, get ya shit under control!_

Michonne noticed the problem Daryl was having and gave a small smirk of her own. _That's right boy, that's YOUR woman out there kicking ass._

"I was wondering if after lunch, you guys would be willing to help with the next part of her training."

They all looked at Michonne, Rick asked for the group, "What did you have in mind?"

Michonne had told Martinez already, but not Carol, " I want Rick, Glenn and Martinez to put on the riot gear and pretend to attack Carol and Daryl."

Carol gasped, fear overtaking her for a moment. "Michonne…"

Daryl jumped up, yelling "The FUCK! You can't fuckin' do that to her!"

Michonne ignored Daryl for the moment and looked at Carol, "Honey, we need to start practicing against multiple attackers. We also need to make sure you will be able to contain yourself if he's threatened. Remember, we fight with control. You can't go out there if you can't control yourself."

Carol felt tears burn behind her eyes, asked in a muted voice, "What if… what if I hurt them?"

"We'll have the drugs and the shields; they'll be in gear to protect them. If you are willing, we can do this. I'll be by your side, if it goes south, I'll jump in. I believe in you."

Carol gave a brief nod, worried , but willing to try.

Daryl walked several feet away. He knew he was gonna lose it and didn't want to fuck up the progress Carol was making. He couldn't figure out what the fuck Michonne was thinking. If Carol lost it and hurt someone she would never forgive herself.

His mind went back to the sight of her fighting, desire beginning to flare once again. He needed to get away to take care of the problem his body was causing. He couldn't focus on this conversation right now, everything was fading away except for the images flickering through his mind.

"Baby, I'll be right back. Ya be ok here with this lot?"

Carol, not knowing what was going on with him, joined him and nodded. "You'll be back right?"

"Won't be gone long." Was all he said as gave her a brief hug and headed the back entrance.

**-Darkest-**

Daryl headed straight to the shower, knowing it would be empty this time of day. He slipped into the room, he just needed to release his built up tension. If he didn't he might end up killing Martinez and he knew that wouldn't go well and that Carol would be pissed.

He hated himself that seeing her like that had worked him up so much. He turned on the water, letting it heat up, he shed his clothes and climbed under the hot spray. He closed his eyes, focusing on her, the way she looked as her body moved outside. The way her face lit up when she was near him, the way her scent made him crazy. He grunted as he tugged on his cock, it wasn't going to take much.

Carol had followed him down to the showers, she had a feeling what was going on, but she wanted to be sure, she wanted to help. She wasn't ready, but she knew he needed this; he needed to feel like a man again. When she got into the shower room, she could hear his grunts. She closed her eyes, she wanted him but she knew her body wasn't ready yet, she wasn't ready yet.

She walked over to the shower, standing outside the curtain, her voice soft, "Daryl?"

Daryl froze, his heart racing, "I'll be back outside in a minute baby, you alright?"

Carol pulled the curtain back, her eyes wide. Daryl backed up covering himself, "Shit, fuck, I'm….damn it Carol….I'm sorry."

Carol stepped fully clothed into the shower, the spray from the water soaking her clothes, her hands going to his bare chest, "It's alright, I just….I just….want to help is all…."

Daryl shook his head, "NO, this was stupid, I'm so fuckin' sorry."

He went to leave the shower, but she pushed him gently up against the wall. She leaned in, placing a kiss in the center of his chest, "I love you, I do so much and I want you. But I'm not ready, but I want to help you."

He felt her hand wrap around his shaft and he closed his eyes, his hands going to her shoulders, "Shit baby, you don't have too…Jesus I love ya."

Carol took one of his hands and put it on her breast, she swallowed hard, "It's ok, I'm yours Daryl, I'm just….I can't do more right now….but I'm yours….you know that right?"

Daryl nodded, his hand resting gently on her breast, he squeezed it gently. He loved her breasts, he had loved them long before he ever tasted them or saw them. He used to love that damn red tank top because it dip so low he could look right down her shirt. He moaned as she increased the speed on his member. "Carol, ya should stop, I can finish…gonna get ya dirty….just shit woman."

She tightened her hand, moving her hand faster, watching his face as it twisted in pleasure. He gritted his teeth to hold in the scream of ecstasy when his balls tightened, he came his hot seed spilling all over the front of her.

He looked up at her, smiling softly, his hand cupping her face, "Can I kiss ya? I mean really kiss ya? I won't if ya don't want me too, but ….."

Carol nodded, leaning in, her forehead against his, "Yes, please do…..I miss you."

Daryl nodded, "Shit I miss you too." He kissed her slowly, his tongue gliding against hers, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her flush against his body. He could feel his cock twitching again so he broke the kiss, "Remember I love ya."

Carol smiled, "I love you too, now come on clean up and then we'll go get me some clean clothes. Promise me something?"

Daryl smirked, "If I can."

Carol ran her fingers through his scruff, "Don't kill Martinez today."

Daryl full on grinned, "Can't promise that, might need a few kisses at bed time for bein' a good boy afterward."

Carol chuckled, "Blackmailer."

Their laughter filled the air and Daryl pulled her back to him for one last kiss. One thing was for sure, things were getting better.

**Ok, Review us!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….Talks

**Hey folks, greetings from Ohio and Alaska! Sorry this has taken a bit longer than normal to get to y'all, but last Sundays episode left at least part of the writing team in a funk. Have faith and stay strong fellow Caryler's… We will go down with our ship! Vicki has extra torches and Pitchforks ready in case we need them…**

**-Darkest-**

While Carol and Daryl were gone, the rest of the group got ready for the next part of training.

Rick called Michonne and Martinez over, "Hey guys, I thought of something. Will she be able to fight if she knows who's under the gear?"

Michonne gave him an appraising look, "I wondered about that. I don't know if she will feel threatened enough with just you three. Who else can we use?"

Martinez didn't like were this was going, "I don't think this is a good idea. She's getting better and you could fuck all that up if you're not careful. "

"I can't take her out if she isn't able to control herself. She can't lose it during a fight."

Rick nodded, "Carol is strong, but for her to be able to do this she has to be in control. Christ, the way she came at me and Glenn… That's not the woman I know. She has a strong and gentle heart, but that darkness…I've never seen anything like it. She would have killed us both, if Martinez and Daryl hadn't stopped her. What are you thinking Michonne, how can we help?"

Michonne was worried; this was another one of those ideas that could go really good or tits up in a heartbeat. "Martinez, do we have anyone here who… well who could physically remind her of her attackers? I don't mean looks wise, but general build?"

"That big black guy that's her friend and I think the two guys I had with me on watch earlier could both pass. Why?"

Michonne bit her lip in thought, "Rick could you talk to Ty, Mike and Shawn and see if they would be able to help? You need to let them know the dangers and make sure they are covered in gear before she sees them. Make sure they know they are supposed to be attackers but if she loses it, grab a shield and let us deal with it."

"Fuck, yeah I can talk to them. You sure you want to do this and do we tell Daryl beforehand? He's gonna kill us if this doesn't work."

With different scenarios racing through her head, Michonne answered. "Tell Daryl. I think we need to do this. I'm also gonna take her on a run later, but I don't want him to know. I need to get her out of here for a bit. "  
Martinez just shook his head at the woman, "You're fuckin' crazy, you can't take her out there especially without Dixon or me!"

Michonne gave him a cold look, "I will take her with me, you and Dixon can sit here while we're gone. You know we still need to have a talk about YOUR actions in this, trying to play all sweet with Carol, hovering around her, calling her a cute little nickname, making nice with everyone here. She's not going to leave him for you. You do know he will kill you when it's time, don't you? Or did you forget that bit. You don't get to live asshole!"  
Martinez looked her in the eye and responded in a soft voice, "I'm counting on it."

He walked off towards the fence not seeing the looks of the others following him.

"He's going to be a problem. I don't know what game he's playing but there's no way Daryl lets him live." Rick tracked the man in question as he casually started killing walkers through the fence.

"Why would Carol forgive him? I mean… well Daryl said she did but doesn't know why." Glenn asked from behind them.

Michonne dropped her head before answering "She said it's because he saved Daryl. Right now that is the only thing she really has said about him. I don't get the bond thing the three of them have going. Daryl wants to kill him, but trusts him to keep her safe. Carol is …hell I don't know what Carol really thinks about him and Martinez..."

"Maybe one of you should talk to him, see if you can find out what he's thinking. " Glenn added as he stepped closer to Michonne and Rick.

"Who wants that job?" Michonne sneered.  
"Does he get on with Hershel? Maybe Hershel could talk to him" Glenn said.

"Why Hershel?" Michonne knew the old man had a way about him, but didn't think a few bible passages could solve this.

Rick nodded to Glenn, "When we brought Merle back here, it was Hershel that talked to him. They seemed to have some sort of uneasy alliance afterwards. I can ask him after all this is done for the day."

"Let's go get lunch. Rick, do you want to talk to Daryl and let him know about Ty and the guys helping? He may take it better from you." Michonne knew Daryl was having a tough time trusting any of them when it came to Carol at the moment.

"I can catch him while you are getting her ready," Rick replied and added with a chuckle, "Just hope I don't take another fist to the face for this."

**Darkest**

Rick ran inside while the others got Ty, Mike and Shawn. He found Hershel in his cell, his bible open, the man had his head bowed a little and Rick knew he was in prayer. Rick cleared his throat and Hershel looked up at him, "Rick, something wrong?"

Rick shook his head, "No, I need a favor."

Hershel sat back in his chair, "Anything, you know that."

Rick walked in, hands on his hips, "When Merle came back, you talked with him and the two of you seemed to have an uneasy friendship of sorts. We were wondering if you would talk to Martinez, find out where he's at in all this."

Hershel sighed, "I don't know what I can do, but I'll talk to him. I've seen him praying, at night when I walk by his cell. I'll see what I can do. But you have to do something for me."

Rick nodded, "Anything."

Hershel sat up a little straighter, "Ask Carol and Daryl if I can see them. I know it might be too early but I miss them and they're part of my family too. All of you are like my kids to some degree and not being able to see Carol and Daryl every day is hurting me. So if they will..."

Rick smiled, "I'm sure we can work on that. Just let us get pass today and I'll see if we can work out something for tomorrow. You'll talk to Martinez?"

Hershel nodded, "Of course, ask Cesar to come by after dinner. If it helps I think he's a good man at heart Rick."

Rick sighed at the cell doors, "I don't think that matters now, but at least we'll know where he stands. Thank you."

Rick left Hershel and walked back to the yard. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. But if it had been him in Daryl's shoes he would've killed Martinez already, he wasn't sure where his friend's control was coming from. Now he had Hershel talking to Martinez, he needed to talk to Daryl about what this training was going to be like and then spend the rest of the day trying to keep Daryl busy so he didn't know that Carol and Michonne were gone. He just knew he was going to get a fist to the face and that wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. Rick sighed, knowing that tonight he'd be sleeping with an ice pack again.

**-Darkest-**

Daryl and Carol took their time changing their clothes; both of them seemed more at ease which was a good thing for what was to come. Daryl waited at the cell door for her and was happy when he felt her hand slip into his. He looked over and smiled at her, "Ready?"

Carol sighed, "As I'll ever be I guess." They walked the long way to get to the yard, it had less people and it was nice just walking together like that. When they got outside she turned to him and softly kissed his cheek, "No killing Martinez."

Daryl smirked, "Kisses at bed for good boys."

Carol chuckled, "Yes, at bed, IF you're good."

Daryl watched her walk toward Michonne and he sighed, hoping that this was going to go like Michonne had planned, if not they'd be back to square one and he couldn't lose her again.

Rick came up to him an uneasy smile on his face, "Well we have a small change in plans."

Daryl glared at him, "What kind of change in plans?"

Rick sighed, "We're going to have Ty, Mike, and Shawn fight against the two of you."

Daryl sighed, "Because they….they look like them."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, you going to be alright with this?"

Daryl shrugged, "I gotta be, you people ain't givin' me a say in how to handle things with my own wife. Just make sure his ass in the mix." Daryl nodded toward Martinez his eyes going dark. He stalked away from Rick; his mind was set on doing some real damage to the asshole. He told Carol he wouldn't kill him, he didn't say he wouldn't make sure he was bleeding.

Carol glanced at Daryl as he walked over to their gear, she looked at Michonne, "Promise me if this goes bad, you make sure they get Daryl off of Martinez."

Michonne chuckled, "I'll try but you know I'm not a miracle worker and besides Daryl needs to get some of that out before he snaps and kills him."

Carol nodded, "I know, but I have my reasons why I forgave Martinez."

Michonne nodded, "Because he saved Daryl."

Carol looked at Michonne her eyes clouding a little, "Yeah. Just make sure that Daryl doesn't do anything stupid."

Michonne nodded watching Daryl walk up behind Carol, "Always."

Daryl placed a soft kiss on her neck, "Let's do this woman."

Carol took his hand and they moved to face their attackers, Carol squeezed his hand looking over at him, "I remember, I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I love ya too."

**Darkest**

Michonne had Daryl and Carol position themselves in the clearing, giving each a practice weapon. She made Daryl take off all of his knives and set his crossbow in the gear box.

Martinez, Rick and Glenn put on the padded riot gear and helmets. Michonne wanted to make sure they were as covered as possible to lessen the chance of real damage.

"Ok, Daryl, I need you to move away from Carol. Attackers, you will start by attacking Carol, after I give the word, you will move over and attack Daryl. Daryl, you are NOT to interfere when they attack her! She needs to be able to do this. Carol, can you come over here for a minute before we start?"

Carol looked nervous but walked over to her friend, "Michonne, do you really think this will work?"

Michonne leaned down and whispered in Carol's ear, "Honey, you can do this. You have too. I'll be here and if anything goes wrong, I'll stop this. Just remember, control is the key." Giving the smaller woman a quick hug, Michonne sent her off to her spot.

Everything started out kind of slow. The men, especially Rick and Glenn, hung back a bit almost afraid they would hurt Carol. Martinez moved in with a lazy swing and an attempted grab. Carol easily deflected both attacks and scored a hit to the man's mid-section.

Michonne yelled at Rick and Glenn, "If you two don't get in there, I'm gonna kick your asses! You want to help, HELP! She can take you."

Spurred on by the woman's words, Glenn and Rick started to move in. Taking turns they each tried to grab or strike Carol.

"Fuck, she's fast!" Rick panted after 10 minutes and several hits to his body. He was happy to see how much his sister had learned and couldn't get over the beauty of her movements.

Glenn nodded to Rick; he had taken several hits himself. He watched Carol smiling as she defended herself. There was none of the pain or anguish that had been in her face since she had returned. She looked free and beautiful, almost happy. Glenn felt a thrill slide through him at having this woman who was so dear to them all back.

Martinez enjoyed watching Carol kick ass. He knew the next part was going to be harder for her and dreaded the time when the others joined the mix. This was the woman he saw hidden within when he met her. Despite everything she had been through, there was an inner fire and beauty to her that sent his mind racing and his heart pounding. She was light in this dark world, for Daryl, for this group, for him. He was waiting for things to come to head with Michonne, Rick and especially Daryl. They would never understand "why".

_Caro knows, she understands and I will love her forever for that._

Daryl kept catching himself, his body jerking, fighting the urge to rush in and beat the others away from her. She was beauty, warrior, goddess._ I love her. _

He glanced over at Martinez, saw him watching Carol and felt his blood boil,_ that's right asshole, I'll be comin' for you here in a minute._

Daryl could almost feel his fists connecting with the other man's face, the desire to break the man was almost as intense as his desire to grab up Carol, run from here and take her far away from these people, this prison, this life. Just her and him, together, living in the world. No one else to interfere, to interrupt. No one else to try and take her from him.

Michonne called a halt to the training. She said with a laugh, "Seems she can easily take you guys. Daryl, you're up. You can defend yourself, but please try not to break any of them. Carol you need to fight your way to him and together fight the others off."

Carol nodded her agreement and sent a sweet smile to Daryl, "Got your back, baby."

Daryl laughed with her, "Always, baby."

The action picked up quickly, the "attackers" were much more comfortable with fighting Daryl than they had been with Carol.

Daryl's style of fighting was pure brute force. The sounds of fist connecting with bodies, the grunts of the men as he hit them was a familiar sound. This was a fight he knew how to fight, having done it his whole life. He was biding his time until Martinez got in range, suppressing a smile at the thought of getting a few hits in on the man. _Carol said I'd still get kisses as long as I didn't kill him, a few punches won't kill him, right?_

After a few minutes of the watching the men fight, Michonne motioned to Carol to start.

_It's Glenn, Rick and Caesar, they won't hurt him. I can do this. _

Carol, practice sword swinging in graceful arcs, easily cut through the men and made it to Daryl's side. She glanced up at her love and gave him another smile. "No worries." She tossed to him.

Michonne knew it was time to add the others, Carol had been doing so well, but she could tell Carol wasn't afraid yet. They needed to do this, _God don't let this go south!_

Michonne let out a loud whistle, catching Carol off guard.

As Carol turned to Michonne, she heard a noise coming from behind the prison. Whipping around she saw three men, dressed like the others, running toward them.

Carol froze, she didn't know who was under the helmets and felt the panic build. A growl bubbled up inside her, the desire to protect Daryl washed over her.

Daryl, Michonne and Martinez watched Carol carefully. They could see the battle she was fighting within. They heard the growls quietly slipping from her lips. Could feel the rage rippling off her body.

Michonne pulled her sword as Rick and Glenn grabbed the shields.

The others made it to Daryl and Carol, circling, taunting them with their movements.

Ty stepped up close behind Daryl and grabbed him.

Daryl fought the larger man, not wanting anyone to ever hold him like that again. He began to thrash around trying desperately to shake the other man off. He raised his eyes to Carol's, locked them with hers, fighting his own panic at the moment.

Carol, seeing the fear in Daryl's eyes, threw a kick at one of the men who had gotten too close and a back handed the other. She side stepped away from them and raising her sword began to attack full force against the man holding Daryl.

_No,NO,__**NO!**_ _Not again! NEVER AGAIN!_

Carol fought for the control she needed, but felt it slipping away, there was nothing but the blue of Daryl's fear filled eyes.

Ty, not understanding the danger he was in, let go of Daryl with a shove and stepped between the couple. "Hey pretty lady, come to play?"

_Carol heard the voice, knew it wasn't the same voice, but the words, the words were, "Hey pretty lady, come to play?" Hands on her, the smell of an unwashed body, the pain, "Hey Pretty lady, Come to play?" the cackling laugh, her eyes locked with Daryl's, the light dying, his words telling her to remember, that he loved her, to LOOK AT HIM!_

Carol became frenzied in her attack, control all but gone, she HAD to get to Daryl.

_FUCK! Not THOSE words! She's losin' it, I can't lose her again!_

"Carol, come back, baby. Come back!" Daryl saw the control slipping away, knew they needed to do something soon, or they would lose her again.

" 'Shonne, Martinez, get your asses over here NOW!" He yelled as he worked his way to Carol.

The other's grabbed the shields, rushing to get between Carol and Ty.

Martinez went to push Daryl out of the way, trying to get to Carol first, to stop her from doing something she would regret.

Daryl saw it coming and turned with his own brand of fury and let lose the anger he had at the man. Fist flying, satisfying sounds of the punches hitting the other man, _Can't kill him, but I can hurt him, make him bleed.  
_Michonne saw the chaos unfolding in front of her, " Rick! Get him off Martinez. Glenn come here with the shield. Mike grab the meds out of the box. Shawn help Rick."

Michonne did a flying tackle into Carol taking her to the ground. " Carol, snap the fuck out of it, it's Ty. Daryl's beating the shit out of Martinez, I need you to snap out of it!"

Carol heard Michonne's words and felt her control snap into place. She jumped up off the ground and ran over to Daryl and Martinez, " Daryl, remember our deal. What do good boys get?" she quietly said as she got closer. " Daryl, please.. I need you."

Carol's words finally penetrated the fog in Daryl's mind. He stopped pummeling the other man, and pushed him away. He lay back taking deep breaths, trying to calm his heart.

"Good boys get kisses at bedtime."

Carol fell to the ground next to Daryl and pushed his hair back, "Well this didn't turn out so well, did it?"

"No, I guess it didn't. " Daryl relied with a small snort, " least I didn't kill him. I still get those kisses, right?"

Carol gave him a smirk, leaned over and brushed a kiss against his forehead, "We'll see. I need to check on Ty and Martinez and talk to Michonne. I think I'm done for the day."

"Yeah, me too baby, me too." Daryl stood and pulled Carol up, " Do what'cha' gotta do, I'll start cleanin' some of this mess up."

**Darkest**

Michonne was proud of how quickly Carol snapped back, but was worried about what had happened to cause her to lose it. _I'll talk to her some more when we go on the run, think we'll do it tomorrow morning. _

Rick was exhausted by the time they had cleaned everybody up and put the gear away. He kept his eyes on Daryl, the man still glaring openly at Martinez. Rick thought he knew what had gone wrong in the mock fight, but he wasn't going to ask Daryl or Carol, but he would run by Michonne what he thought. The thought of what probably happened to Daryl made him sick, he knew how strong the man was and now it was clear in the way that Daryl had kept going just to save Carol.

Martinez held the rag to his mouth, his eyes casted to the ground. He had made a huge mistake in going for Carol during the fight. He knew better. He knew it was just a matter of time before Daryl finally snapped and ended his ass for good. He closed his eyes, he welcomed that, he wanted it. To finally be at peace, he just hoped how he was helping Carol and Daryl would count for him when he was judged by God. He just wanted to be with his family again, not burning in the pits of hell.

Daryl sat off to the side, watching Martinez, he had almost snapped and killed the mother fucker. He deserved it, a deep part of Daryl didn't give a shit that Carol had forgiven him, he didn't care, he would never forgive him.

Carol came over and put her hand in his giving him a soft smile, "Let's go to our cell, what do you say? We can have some dinner and I might give you those kisses."

Daryl looked at her smirking, "Really? I was a good boy, see the prick is alive." He motioned toward Martinez.

Carol giggled, standing up she held her hand out and helped him up, "Come on we will discuss the definition of good boys when we get to our cell."

Daryl wrapped his arm around her, the two of them walking back together. One thing was for sure, they were both finding light in the dark and they were doing it together.

**Ok, REVIEW US!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12….Baby Steps**

**Greetings from Ohio and Alaska. This is more of a bridge chapter to help set up what is to come. Thank you for your favorites, follow and reviews… You will never know how much they mean to us, Big hugs from Alaska and Ohio, Kaye and Vicki **

**Darkest**

As Daryl and Carol left for their cell, Rick walked over to Martinez, "hey, was wondering if you wouldn't mind stoppin' by to see Hershel after dinner."

Martinez had a feeling he knew what was behind that request. He had seen the old man around the prison and was impressed with him, but knew there was no way he could share the things he had shared with Carol.

"Sure, where at?"

Rick felt a bit relieved at how easy it was to get that "Yes", hoping the talk with Hershel would sort out the mystery of the other man, "Where you would like. You could meet in the library or in his cell. Up to you."

"Library is fine; will you or Michonne be around in case _Caro_ needs anything?"

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye out. I'll let Hershel know." Rick turned and walked inside the prison. _I hope Hershel can figure out why Martinez is so fixated on Carol. If he hurts her, Daryl won't be the only one out for his blood._

Michonne caught Rick when he came in, "hey, I'm taking Carol out tomorrow morning. Is there any place you can take Daryl? We're heading north east."

Rick paused for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I can take him and some of the others to that construction site we found. Its south of here. How long do you need?"

"About 3 hours, I know where I'm taking her and it shouldn't take longer than that."

"Just make sure you're back before we get back, Daryl will flip his shit if he finds out. "

Michonne flashed her smile at her companion, "Oh yeah, and we wouldn't want to damage your pretty face. Did you talk to Martinez yet?"

Rick, taken aback with her comment stuttered, "umm, yeah…they're gonna met up in the library."

'Ok, I'm going to go get stuff ready for tomorrow. See ya," with another smile, Michonne walked off to her cell.

_Damn woman!_ was all Rick could think of as he watched her walk away.

**Darkest**

Hershel was waiting for Martinez when he arrived.

Caesar figured he'd let the old man do his bit and head off for a shower.

He was worried about Carol being out there with just Michonne and was trying to find out when they were going. _If I can find out, I can let Dixon know and he'll put a stop to that shit!_

In his mind, no one here cared more for the small woman than Dixon or himself. He wouldn't risk her, he had no problem hunting down those men with the group, he relished the idea of slipping his knife into their black, soulless hearts, but he would not let the others put her life in danger without cause.

"Hi son, thank you for meeting me," Hershel said as he sat up at the table, "Care to join me?"

Caesar didn't acknowledge the man other than to sit across from him. "What do they want to know?"

Hershel wasn't surprised at how quickly the younger man got to the point, in fact he would have been surprised if the other man had beat around the bush.

"Ok, I'll get to the point, why did you help them?"

" You really want to know why I helped them. I already told you why I helped them, did it the first night here. Next question." Caesar answered politely but firmly, he wasn't giving any extra information to anyone. They wouldn't believe him, would never trust him and sure as hell didn't want him there.

_Oh, you're going to be a tough one to crack, aren't you… _

"Fair enough, why are you still here?" Hershel was curious if the other man would answer any of his questions. He knew there was something good in him, but was struggling to get to it.

"As long as _Caro_ needs me, I'm here. How about I make this a bit easier for you. My name is Caesar Hector Martinez. I'm 35 or at least that's how old I was. I was a construction worker before all of this shit happened. I've lost my family to this, whatever the hell it is. _Caro_ knows why I'm here and what I need to do. I'm not here to cause trouble or to threaten any of your people and I sure as hell ain't here to hurt _Caro_ or Daryl. As much as I would love to bare my soul to you, let you know what's inside, I just can't. Some things are better buried." Martinez got up to leave, his thoughts crowded with images he had tried to bury.

_His family, his wife, his children, parents, siblings everyone gone._

_His friends, boys he had grown up with.._

_The things he had done to survive, the lives he had taken, the pain he had caused._

_Caro's broken body on the table, silent, no begging or crying_

_Daryl lost in the haze of his anger, pain and fear for the woman he loved and himself,_

_Watching the love shining from battered bruised eyes as they carved their names over the others hearts, _

_Seeing how they struggled to get to one another, _

_Witnessing the avenging fury that was Caro as she tore through the men who dared hurt her and her love, _

_Looking on as Daryl pulled his bleeding damaged body up from the ground to come to her aid, awed by the inner strength that fed his determination to be by her side._

_Lurking in the background as the veil of insanity and righteous anger lifted from her eyes to be replaced by a glowing fire, a burning passion built by the love they shared. Her drive to not only survive but thrive…_

_Observing the changes in her since they had gotten to the prison, Weakling to Warrior, damaged to whole, blind rage to control._

_She is my redemption._

Caesar shook his head to clear it and turned to the older man, " Is there anything else you needed?" he asked quietly.

Hershel had seen the emotions flittering across the younger man's face and could tell he was caught in his memories. "You do know if you need to talk about anything I'm here. You don't know me very well yet, but unless you are a threat to me and mine, I could be your friend, could help you."

Caesar gave him a brief nod before he spun around and left the room.

Rick having watched Martinez leave, knocked on the door and went in. " How'd it go?"

Hershel lost in his own thoughts for a second, finally acknowledged his friend, "That young man is sitting on a lot of pain , but I don't think he's here to hurt anyone. "

Rick blew out a breath, "Well that's something, I just wish we knew what was up with him. "

"I'm sorry I couldn't find out more. I'll try again in a few days."

"It's ok Hershel, thanks for trying. I did talk to Daryl and he said he would see if Carol was up for a visit tonight. "

For the first time since he had come into the room, Hershel felt a smile bloom on his face, "Thank you Rick. "

With that the two got up and walked back to the cell block. Each trying to process their views of Martinez.

**-Darkest-**

Hershel stood patiently outside of the cell, he could hear them talking in low tones and he hated to disturb them, but Rick had said it was fine to go up to see them and honestly he was ready. He missed Carol she was like one of his children.

Taking a deep breath he tapped on the cell bars and heard movement behind the curtain. Daryl appeared a few seconds later giving him a slight nod, "Come on in, we're just finishing dinner."

Hershel followed him into the cell and Carol looked up at him. She looked so much better than she had. He had stolen a few glances at her, but seeing her sitting there looking up at him, he saw the woman he cared about.

Hershel smiled, "Well thanks for letting me visit."

Daryl pulled a chair near the door for him, sitting down next to Carol on the bunk he put himself between Carol and Hershel just in case and took her hand. Looking at her he smiled, "See baby, it's just Hershel."

Carol felt a little sick; her main reason for NOT wanting to see Hershel was the fact that he saw all of her when they brought her in. He saw every mark, that those men had put on her skin and she was struggling with him having that knowledge.

Carol nodded at him, "I know its Hershel."

Hershel smiled, "We all miss you down at dinner. I know you're working your way up to that and you take your time, but we miss you."

Carol gave him a weak smile, "I miss you too."

Hershel sat forward, "So how is the training going? Glenn and Maggie said you're some kind of warrior queen now."

Carol chuckled, Daryl squeezing her hand this was going much better than he thought it would, "I'm just learning how to protect myself, protect my family. Michonne is a good teacher. I haven't been very good at controlling my anger, but I'm getting better."

Hershel smiled looking at Daryl, "You better be careful son, she might be able to kick your ass."

Daryl snickered, "Don't worry she already can."

Carol barked out a laugh and covered her mouth; Daryl leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Ain't that right woman? Go on tell him how ya planted my ass the other day."

Carol blushed, "I didn't, I wouldn't, he's teasing."

Hershel watched the two of them, enjoying the love he saw openly there. He never thought that Daryl would be so open with his feelings for her, but there it was. He could see how much Daryl loved Carol and how much Carol loved him. It was enough to give him hope that the two of them could find their way out of this mess and maybe they could both find their happy ending.

**-Darkest-**

After Hershel left Daryl and Carol started to settle in for the night. Daryl took his boots off and his shirt getting into the bunk he laid up against the wall. He watched Carol as she turned her back, changing her clothes putting on one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. She turned around and blushed when she saw he was watching her, "What're doing?"

Daryl smirked, "Good boys get kisses and I didn't kill him that makes me a good boy."

Carol chuckled, folding her arms over her chest, "Really?" She moved to lie on the bunk next to him, laughing when he puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Carol sighed leaning over him she gave him one quick kiss and then nestled into his chest.

Daryl pouted, "Just one? Ok, I guess I could've gotten in a few more punches then."

Carol slapped at his stomach making him laugh, pulling her closer. Carol propped up on one elbow looking at him, her fingers tracing his scruff, "I'm glad you didn't kill him."

Daryl groaned, rolling his head to the side so you could look at her, his own insecurities kicking in. His hand traced down her back, "You care about him."

Carol saw the doubt in his eyes; she leaned in kissing him slowly, her lips moving against his. She pulled away and smiled, "I care, but not like that. There's only one pain in the ass man I love and that's you."

Daryl smirked at her, "Really? Well how about one more kiss and then I'll be a good boy and lay down."

Carol chuckled, taking a deep breath, "Alright one last kiss, then we need to sleep we both have really big days tomorrow."

Daryl kept himself still as she leaned in, her lips felt like heaven against his. Moving slowly, she kissed his lips, moving her mouth against his, her tongue coming out to flick his bottom lip. Daryl opened his mouth just a little; letting her lead the kiss she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Daryl gripped the bed, willing his hands to stay put; he didn't want her to feel like he was pushing so he had to keep his hands on the bed.

Carol loved kissing him; there was something like coming home when they kissed. With a shaking hand she took his hand and guided it to her breast. They both froze when she placed it on her breast. Daryl broke the kiss, "Baby?"

Carol smirked at him, "Just baby steps right now."

Daryl smiled, giving her breast a gentle squeeze he let his hand drop, "I like baby steps. Now go to sleep woman." He kissed her softly and she settled back against his chest. Both their hearts racing, knowing the road was long but baby steps were good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Darkest parts of us**

**Chapter 13: Separate Runs**

**Hi Y'all… Trying to keep the story moving. The two groups will be going on their runs in this chapter. Wishing you all a very happy week, K and V**

Chapter 13

"Good mornin', baby"Carol heard the raspy, sleepy voice next to her whisper. She snuggled back into the arms that had held her all night.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile in her voice. "Did you find out what Rick wanted?"

"Sumthin' about a run to some construction site, says we need stuff to re enforce the fences."

"Can I go?" she knew he would say no, but felt she needed to ask anyway.

"It's nothin', ya need ta be workin on your trainin so we can go huntin'" Daryl was desperate to keep her safe. Yeah she had gotten stronger, but he didn't think she was ready for "field "work.

"Ok, are you taking Martinez with you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Aw HELL NO! I'll be a good boy; please don't make me take him with us! 'Sides he can stay here and let you practice attacks on him."

Carol chuckled at him, turned and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Ok, I'll keep him here. You will be careful right?" A feeling of dread suddenly crashed over her. She didn't want him out there without her, but accepted the fact he would go.

Daryl nudged her chin up, wanting to look in her eyes, "I'll be fine. Takin Rick, Ty, Glenn and some of the others with us. Rick said we'd be gone for 'bout 4 hours. Don'cha worry, be back 'fore ya know it."

A knock sounded outside their cell before Carol could respond, "Hey, Rick says it's almost time to go." Glenn's voice called into the room.

Both sighed at having their moment interrupted.

"Thanks, Glenn. We'll be there in just a minute." Carol called back.

Slipping out of the loose hold Daryl had on her; Carol got up and changed clothes. She could feel his eyes on her, she always could. Dressing quickly she turned to him and caught the briefest blaze of desire before he locked it down.

"Well, come on. I'll walk you to the car and go meet Michonne."

**Darkest**

The couple joined the rest of the group near the cars. Carol hung back a bit at the sight of all the men, but Daryl reached over, taking her hand to keep her close.

Leaning down, he whispered "'s ok, baby." Placing a soft kiss on her ear.

Carol shivered at the feel of his warm breath caressing her ear and nodded.

"Nice of you to join us," Rick called to them with a chuckle.

"Well a fuckin' g'mornin' ta ya to," Daryl retorted with a slight smile. "we're we goin'?"

"Martinez knows of a place called Kirkman's construction. He's going to take us there."

_Well FUCK! At least the shit head will be away from Carol for a bit…_

Carol quickly turned to Daryl at the news Martinez was going with him, "Don't kill him. Good boys get extra kisses for not killing him."

Daryl knew he was beat, "Ok but they better be really good kisses." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and placed their foreheads together. "Remember and I love ya."

Carol tilted her head up and gave him a sweet kiss, "Remember and I love you too."

Slowly the two moved apart, eyes still holding each other. Daryl gave her one last look before turning and getting into one of the cars.

Rick walked over, careful to keep space between him and Carol, "I'll take care of him."

Carol hesitantly stretched her hand out and gave Ricks arm a quick squeeze, "Thank you. Make sure he doesn't kill Caesar."

Rick gave her a smile and agreed. At the brief touch from her, Rick felt lighter and more hopeful than he had in a long time. "Do you need to say anything to Martinez before we leave?"

Before Carol could answer the man in question walked over himself. Unlike Rick, he didn't keep as much space between them, but was careful to not touch her. "_Caro_, I know what Michonne has planned and I'll tell you now it's a bad idea. Please don't go."

With a look of confusion Carol asked, "What plan? Go where?"

Martinez was angry; _of course they wouldn't tell her! God damn them!_

He gazed at her for a second before answering, "Doesn't matter, just keep safe. I'll bring your redneck home, ok?"

Carol looked over at the cars and could see the flames dancing in her love's eyes. Shaking her head a bit at him, she turned her attention back to her companions, "Keep him safe, and don't piss him off."

The honking of the car horn caused the three to let loose a bit of a laugh. Daryl's voice hollered to them, "Come on, ain't got all fuckin' day!"

Rick gave Carol one last nod and with a hand on the other man's shoulder, took them both to the cars.

Carol stood and watched them load up and pull out of the gate. Without Daryl there she felt a bit lost and very alone.

She was so focused on her thoughts she almost didn't hear Michonne walk up behind her. She turned quickly, her hand reaching down to her knife.

Michonne smiled at the speed and calmness she saw her friend display. "Got something special for us today."

Carol quirked an eyebrow at her, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a run that neither Daryl nor I knew about, would it?"

"Damn that Martinez! " Michonne sighed, "I'm taking you out with me today, we're not going far and had better be back before the guys."

Carol's laugh could be heard across the yard, "No kidding? Daryl isn't going to like this."

Michonne smiled wider, "No, he won't. Come on, got to get your run gear on. I want you to get your machete, rifle and pistol. Keep your knife on you as well. You got 10 minutes before we head out."

**Darkest**

Daryl got out of the truck and scanned the construction yard, "What the fuck are we doin' here again?"

Rick shifted from one foot to the other, "Well we need tools and what lumber we can find. It's clear so me and Ty thought it would be easy pickings."

Daryl sighed, "It never fuckin' is, but alright let's do this."

The men moved silently into the yard. Glenn and Ty pulling the truck up so Daryl, Martinez, and Rick could start loading what lumber they found. Out of the corner of his eye Daryl saw Martinez eyeballing him. He felt his blood boiling, he dropped the two by four he was holding, "You got a fucking problem with me? Eyeballing me and shit."

Martinez groaned, "Keep your shirt on redneck, I was just making sure you were alright. _Caro _asked me to keep an eye on you."

Daryl growled, "I don't fuckin' need ya to keep an eye on me. You best keep one on your own damn self!"

Martinez took step toward them, "Listen, with what she's out there doing you….."

Daryl's eyes narrowed and Rick rushed to get between them, "Now Daryl, we all need to calm the fuck down here."

Daryl looked at Rick, "WHERE IS CAROL RIGHT THE FUCK NOW?"

Rick sighed, holding up his hands, "Listen Daryl, Michonne thought it would be good for her to get out of the prison, do a field run without you there."

Daryl was beyond pissed. His chest was heaving and he started pacing, his heart was going to come out of his chest. All these people were making choices for HIS WOMAN, not even fucking including him. HE was the one that was there for her! HE was the one who willed her back to him every damn time one of those assholes touched her. HE was HERS!

He saw a walker headed their way, he knew who it was. He had worked some odd jobs for the old bastard; it was Bob Kirkman, the owner. He flew at the walker, knocking it to the ground he used his fist to pound in the rotting head. He didn't stop he just kept hitting it, wishing it was Martinez's smug ass face he was caving in.

Rick and Ty moved to pull him off the walker, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Once a while you could hear him screaming at Martinez who looked pale listening to the rage that Daryl was working through. When Rick and Ty pulled him up, he swung blindly and got Rick square in the eye. Rick stumbled back and it was just enough time for Daryl to go at Martinez, tackling the man to the ground. Before Daryl could get a good hit in Ty bear hugged him off Martinez, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Ty took him down to the ground, letting him cool off. Rick stood there staring at Martinez, if the asshole would've just kept his mouth shut none of this would've happened. Rick was beginning to wonder if he could make Martinez's death look like an accident. Because he wanted to kill the mother fucker himself.

**Darkest**

"Well, Fuck! We didn't beat them back…" Michonne was happy with the ways things had gone on the run, but knew there was a shit storm waiting for her when she parked the car.

She could see Daryl, Martinez and Rick (who was sporting a brand new black eye) waiting for them at the inner gate.

Carol was sleeping peacefully in the passenger side and Michonne didn't want to wake her. She parked the car and slid out.

Daryl immediately rushed up to her ready to beat her ass when Michonne put up her hands.

"Before you go all redneck on me, we need to take her inside and then I've got a story for you."

Daryl pulled up short, chest heaving in anger and frustration, "She alright?"

'Yeah, she's just tired. You need to cool your jets and take her in. I'll meet with you, Rick and Martinez once we get her settled. "With that, Michonne turned away from him and opened the car door.

"Carol, honey we're home. You've got a pissed off Dixon waiting and I need you to wake up before he kills me."

Carol stirred, opened her eyes and looked over Michonne's shoulder to see Daryl.

Smiling she softly said, "Hi baby, See what I got…" Carol reached into the back seat and pulled out a sword. It was a thing of beauty, full length with a phoenix etched along the side of the blade.

At her smile, Daryl felt himself relax, "It's beautiful baby. Come on, I'll take you inside."

He turned to Michonne and snapped out, "Doesn't mean I ain't kickin' ya ass for this! Ya can't keep doin' this shit without tellin' me!"

Michonne nodded to him and stepped away so the man could reach Carol. She watched him gently reach in and help her slide out of the car. Keeping an arm around each other the couple walked into the prison and went to their cell.

The two remaining men and Michonne followed.

"Thought you were going to be back before us? " Rick said with a slight smirk.

Michonne laughed a bit, "Yeah well some assholes tried to convince us we'd be better off staying for dinner. I'll tell you about it when we get in."

**Darkest**

After everyone got settled into a comfortable position, Michonne began her tale:

_The drive out had been quiet, both women comfortable with silence. Michonne would occasionally look over to Carol, hoping her friend was ok with being outside the fence. _

_After driving for 45 minutes she finally asked, "Are you ready for this?"_

_Carol nodded, took a deep breath, "where are we going?"_

"_There's a pawn shop that I scoped out a few months back. The guns were gone but there was something there that I want you to have."_

"_Really? Why didn't you bring it back before?"_

_Michonne gave a small smile, "at the time, there wasn't anyone who deserved it."_

_Carol smile in response, "Well, al 'right then…" _

"_You channeling your man there?" Both women laughed._

"_Can I ask how things are going with you and Daryl?"_

_Carol turned her head back to the window, "We're doing ok. It's hard because I want things to go back to the way they were but… he's so protective right now, sometimes I think he forgets who I am or was. I love him but what if it takes too long for me to be ready for…well you know."_

_Michonne understood how Carol was feeling but had to hold back a snort of laughter, "You mean the man who talked my ear off about you while we were hunting the Governor? The man who wanted to ask you to marry him before he had told you how he felt, before he had ever kissed you? Sex isn't the only thing Daryl wants from you, he just wants you. As for the rest, we just need to remind him of who you are. Once we start hunting down those pigs, he'll remember and so will you."_

_Carol felt a few tears slid down her cheeks at Michonne's words, "He talked about me while you were hunting the Governor?"_

"_Yeah, when we would talk, it was always 'you know Carol this or Carol that' it got kind of annoying after a while" Michonne could no longer hold back the smile that bloomed over her face, "that man was like a damn romance novel. It kind of killed the image I had of him as a bad ass!"_

"_You know…" Carol paused to take another deep breath, "You know, I wondered if there wasn't something going on between you two when you were out there."_

_Michonne let out the loudest belly laugh Carol had ever heard, "Oh hell no! He's like the little brother I never wanted. I heard some of the talk, but swear to you, there was never anything like that between us. That being said, if Rick were to go hunting with me, well let's just say I might enjoy the trip more."_

_Carol hadn't realized how much she had needed that conformation of Daryl and Michonne's relationship. The nagging little bit of doubt that had been brewing in the back of her mind, evaporated. _

"_So, Rick huh?"_

"_Shut up" was all Michonne would say._

_They reached their destination shortly after that. Looking around neither woman saw any threats. They stepped out of the car and did a quick weapons check._

_Carol looked around and saw a sign that said 'Gimple's Pawn shop'. It was a small dingy looking place with boarded up window and a sagging roof. "How do you want to do this?"_

"_I'm going to stay out here, I want you to go in and walk to the back room. You'll see what you're supposed to find pretty quickly. Get it and come back out. Simple Right?"_

_Carol shook her head," Simple never works out for us, but ok. Be right back."_

_With that Carol walked over to the shop, pulling her flashlight as she went, checked the door and cautiously went inside. _

_She didn't see anything at first, focusing her attention to make sure there were no threats. Everything was clear so she continued to the back room. Gently opening the door, Carol swept her light around the room, with a gasp Carol saw what it was Michonne had sent her in for._

_One wall of the room was covered in swords. Most were cheap knock offs that could be bought out of any catalog or at the mall, but dead center of the collection sat two of the most beautiful swords Carol had ever seen._

_Carol carefully walked to the wall, hands shaking as she reached out to touch first one then the other. There was a reverence in her movements as she took the two swords down from their hooks. _

_Backing slowly out of the room, eyes fixed on her prize, Carol turned to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Without thinking Carol stepped back pulling her arm free and snapped up one of the swords. With a grunt she shoved the tip cleanly through the forehead of the walker with a name tag that read, Scott that had snuck up on her. _

_The body collapsed to the ground as Carol pulled her weapon free. Wiping the blade on the shirt of her kill, Carol hurried to the door. As she reached to pull it open, Michonne ducked inside and began to barricade the door. "We got company."_

"_Shit, back room?" _

"_Yeah, what's that?" Michonne had just noticed the body on the ground._

"_I don't know where he came from, he grabbed me and I took him out."_

"_Quick, help me drag him in front of the door. Maybe it'll help."_

_The two women dragged the body over and with a bit of inspiration sliced it open to help cover their scent. The moved to the back room, shut the door and prepared to wait._

**Darkest**

_The wait lasted for the next hour and a half. Carol was starting to get nervous, "When are the guys supposed to be back?"_

_Michonne huffed out a breath, "In about another hour. Daryl's going to kill me."_

_Carol smiled at that statement. "Maybe we should try and get out. What about the window?"_

_Michonne got up off the floor and walked to the window. Peering between the cracks in the boards, she saw only a few walkers. Getting an idea, she turned to Carol._

"_You remember my pets?"_

_Carol gave her a surprised look, "Pets"_

"_Yeah, the walkers I had with me when I was with Andrea. "_

"_I heard something about them, what do you have in mind?"_

"_I say we grab a couple of walkers and get the hell out of here."_

_The two walked over to the door and listened for threats, not hearing any, Michonne stood back, sword drawn, while Carol turned the nob and eased the door open. _

_The building was still clear, but outside the window they could make out shapes shuffling aimlessly down the street. Michonne looked for a back door or some other way out of the building. She spotted a small door to the side and quietly called Carol over._

"_I'm going to open this and see if we can get some attention. I don't want to draw too many in. Get that rope from behind the counter and have it ready. Today's lesson is 'Walker 101, how to make camouflage."_

_Carol hurried over, got the rope and pulled one of the swords. _

_Michonne opened the door, seeing just what she wanted and made cat noises at the three closest walkers. The turned to the sound and ambled over towards the door. "Lead them to the back room watch your back and do not let them corner you!"_

_Carol placed herself between the door and the counter as Michonne coaxed their prey inside. Once they were in, Michonne closed the door and blocked it off._

_Carol, taking a page from Michonne's trick, began luring the walker to the back room. Once she got them there she was able to get them inside and close the door._

"_Now what?" she asked._

_The smile Michonne gave was beautiful and deadly, "Just watch, I'll do the first one."_

_Michonne could hear them against the door, she opened it just enough to get one out, while Carol used her body to distract it from her friend. As the walker followed Carol, Michonne came up behind it and with deft strokes of her sword, took both arms off. She then tripped the 'thing' forcing it to land on its back. With another stroke, Michonne took off the lower jaw. Grabbing the rope she made a leash for it._

"_Simple, now your turn."_

_Carol managed to get her's done as well, while not a smoothly or as quickly as Michonne, for a first time she did good. _

_Michonne finished the last one, "it's clearer in the back. Keep these close but not too close. We need to make it to the car."_

_Returning to the back door, the women with their 'pets' slid out and went around the building. The peeked around the corner, while the herd was smaller, it was still too much for the two women to take alone. Michonne saw that Carol still had both swords, "Are you taking both?"_

"_I was thinking about it, I didn't really get enough of a chance to decide which one I wanted. Is that ok?"_

"_That'll work. Strap on your back for now, but keep the other ready. We're going to end up fighting and you need your hands free. "_

_Carol did as she was told and prepared herself for what was next._

**Darkest**

_A trail of bodies in their wake, the two women with their pets made it to the car. Both were covered with walker blood and other less attractive bits. Michonne and Carol put down the walkers they had used and grabbed up the rope. Diving into the car, they drove off trying to stay ahead of the herd._

_They couldn't go straight back to the prison, they didn't want to lead the masses behind them to their sanctuary. Taking back roads they managed to lose their tail._

_Michonne pulled over, glanced around and climbed out of the car. "Let's stop for a minute, clean up and see what you got."_

_Carol, eager for a chance to stretch her legs, got out of the car and laid her swords on the hood._

_The two women quickly cleaned the blood and bits off themselves and changed into clean clothes. After they finished, they turned to the swords._

_Looking them over them Michonne asked "Which do you like better?"_

_Carol took her time examining the two swords. They were both perfectly balanced, sharp, things of absolute beauty. One had etchings of a bird the other of a tiger. _

_Carol picked up the one with the bird; it had been the one she used for her first walker kill. "This one."_

_Michonne held out her hand for the weapon, after Carol gave it to her, Michonne looked it over. _

"_You know this is a phoenix on here. It suits you, something that rises from the ashes to begin a new life. I give you this sword for you have proven your worth." With those words, Michonne placed the sword in Carol's hands. _

_Carol bowed her head to Michonne in a show of respect the woman had taught her. "Can we keep the other as well?"_

"_Yes, I'll put it in the trunk. Who knows maybe someday you will have a student to pass it on too."_

_The two women embraced each other, got in the car and returned to the prison._

**Darkest**

Michonne had glossed over the more personal aspects of the day, but took a lot of time to praise how quickly Carol acted and how focused she had been.

"We'll be ready to hunt in a few days. We need to get this done."

Daryl came into the room, his eyes narrowing on Michonne, "She's asleep." He stalked over to Michonne who stood up her chin strong, "I ain't tellin' ya this again. If ya make one more decision about my WIFE without me, I'm takin' her out of here and never fuckin' lookin' back. WE CLEAR?"

Michonne knew she had pushed Daryl as far as he was going to let her push. She nodded her head, "We're clear."

Daryl nodded, turning around he walked out of the room. He needed to clear his head, so he went to the yard; he figured a little bit of stabbing walkers through the fence would help. He felt his skin crawl thinking that he could've lost her that day out there without him. He closed his eyes and whispered to the wind, "I remember….."

**We hope you enjoyed our little stabs at Kirkman and Gimple! Now do your thing and review us! We love it!**


End file.
